The UnWanted Girl   Renesmee Cullen's Twin Sister
by KLCJadee
Summary: She's been un-wanted all her life, betrayed by all who have crossed her path. She has extraordinary powers that no one seems to notice. Will she ever find a family? Or will she be forever un-wanted? This is the story of Renesmee Cullen's twin sister.
1. Prologue

One of my fanfictions. A Renesmee Cullen's Twin Sister one. It's one of my more popular stories on Quizilla, so hopefully you guys will like it too! R&R? ( :

**Disclaimer:** Anything that it recognisable from the books/movies of the Twilight Saga is **NOT** mine. It belongs to **STEPHENIE MEYER** and any other respectable owners. I only own the Un-Wanted Girl and anything else that is not recognisable from the books/movies.

Please don't copy this. I worked really hard on it. Thanks ( :

* * *

**Third Person  
**  
Blood.  
Blood.  
And more blood.

It's what was surrounding Isabella Cullen as she lay on the operating table set in her husband's family's house. The werewolf above her was pumping at her chest wildly, trying to keep her heart going. The bronze haired vampire didn't think he was doing a good enough job, so he pushed the werewolves hands out of the way, effectively breaking the wolves hand. The pale man shoved a silver needle into her heart and bit along her body, trailing his tongue over the lacerations, closing them and sealing them with his venom.

Isabella Cullen had just given birth to twin half-vampire girls, they nearly killed her in the process.

The two girls were totally opposite in everyway. One had her father's hair color, the other had her mother's hair color. One had ringlets, the other had straight hair. One had her mother's brown eyes, one had her father's green human eyes. One was wanted, the other was not.

Already the straight, dark haired child with the brilliant green eyes had been forgotten. The bronze, curly haired girl with the dull brown eyes had not been forgotten. She was being taken care of by her Aunt Rosalie, adored over by the rest of the family. She had been given the name of Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

The other twin, had been dumped on the floor, cold and forgotten, being taken care of by no one, fawned over by none. She had not received a name. She was un-wanted. She was the nameless girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own NOTHING. I own the Un-Wanted Girl and anything else I made up. Everything recognisable belongs to **STEPHENIE MEYER** and other respectful owners.

* * *

**The Un-Wanted Girl's POV**

Renesmee was getting measured. Again. They measured her 4 times a day, they never measured me. No one even spared a glance at me, I just watched longingly as they fawned over my twin sister. I had yet to see my mother at all and I've only caught glances at my father, he was too busy with mother or Renesmee.

It had only been a few days since our birth, 2 to be exact, going on our 3rd day. I'm way ahead of my twin, I may have the same sized body, but I can walk and talk already, not that I have anyone to talk to. I also figured out I have a power. I can teleport to any place I have heard the name of or have seen. Although, I know I have more than just that power, I can feel it or them, but I just can't figure them out. Not right now at least.

I decided to go and change my clothes, so I teleported to Renesmee's closet. I quickly changed into a purple dress with white stockings and purple ballet slipper sort of shoes.

I heard movement a few rooms down and decided to check it out. Yeah, I'm a curious kid, but when no one pays any attention to you, what else are you meant to do? I teleported outside the door and looked at where I was. I was outside Grandfather Carlisle's study. I couldn't reach the door knob, so I thought about entering the room and teleported inside.

There stood my father, his back turned to me, looking at someone on the table. I stepped up on my tippy-toes and looked. It was my mother. She was beautiful. She was slim and pale, with rosy lips and dark hair like mine.

I could hear her steady heart beat, but every now and then it would stutter and stop, then start again. Father would flinch every time it stopped.

I heard footsteps approach the door and father's slumped body stood up straight, as if his mood had lifted. Aunty Alice stepped into the room. "It's time." She murmured. I then heard many foot falls and everyone entered the room, except Aunt Rosalie and the tall tan guys with the high temperatures, they were all with Renesmee.

They walked in, taking no notice of me, pushing me to the side, almost trampling me a few times. Everyone crowded around the table my mother was situated on, as if something was going to happen.

I listened carefully to my mothers heart beat. It was going steady until it stuttered and jumped a few times. It went steady for a few more beats and then thudded 3 more times until it stopped completely.

I panicked. Heart beats stopping is not a good thing, it means the person is dead. But then I listened. In the room my heart was the only one that beat. And my heart beat is faster than mother's was or the tan peoples down stairs... Father, my grandparents and my Aunties and Uncles didn't have heart beats, so it's probably normal among vampires.

Mother hissed, a menacing sound and flipped from her back and landed with her back against the wall, crouching. Father was leaning across the operating table where mother just was. I was standing behind my Uncles, level with Aunt Alice and in front of Grandfather Carlisle and Grandmother Esme, no one seemed to notice me, even though I was clutching Uncle Jasper's trousers leg extremely tightly in my little hand, fearful of my own mother. How pathetic.

Mother stood up straight, just staring at father as he slowly moved around the operating table and towards her, his outstretched to the pale woman.

"Bella?" Father asked in a low, calming tone. Even though his tone was calm, everyone could hear the worry in his voice. Mother did not reply. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Mother just stood there thinking. Father moved closer as she thought and touched her cheek. His hand curled to the shape of mother's face and arched one eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. I thought it was adorable seeing how in love my father was with my mother.

Mother threw her arms around father, pressing her face into his chest. I had yet to her my mother's voice. I wish I could hear it. I really wish I could. Father shifted, like he was uncomfortable, leaning away from mother. She looked confused and frightened.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."

Mother retracted her arms, as quick as lightening, moving them behind her back. She opened her mouth to speak, and I anticipated hearing her voice.

"Oops." She mouthed. Dang it! She didn't speak.

Father smiled lovingly at her.

"Don't panic, love," Father said, touching my mother's parted lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Mother frowned and father stroked her cheek again. It was so sweet. I smiled at them, yet they did not notice me.

Mother brought an arm out from behind her back and touched father's cheek gently and stared into his eyes. I could see how much she loved him too. I stopped paying attention for a minute, knowing all they were going to do was stare into each others eyes lovingly.

"I love you." My mother's voice came as a shock to me , as I was not expecting to hear her. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, it matched her appearance perfectly.

Father gave mother a dazzling (Whatever that means. I mean come on! I'm only 3 days old!) smile. "As I love you." He replied, taking the gorgeous lady's face into his hands and kissed her gently until it got more intense. I hid my face in Uncle Jasper's trousers leg, I really did not need to see my parents 'make out'.

Uncle Emmett seemed not to enjoy their little show either, as he showed his humor and impatient-ness by clearing his throat obnoxiously. Mother stepped away from father quickly, looking embarrassed. Father did not seem to like this and stepped right back, very close to mother.

"You've been holding out on me," Mother accused father jokingly, her eyes narrowing a bit.

He laughed. "It was sort of necessary at the time. Now it's your turn not to break _me_." What the H-E-double-sippy-straws was he talking about?

Everyone started laughing. _Huh? What's so funny?_

Grandfather Carlisle stepped around Uncle Emmett and walked up to Mother. Uncle Jasper followed him, forcing me to let go of his pants leg, so instead I held onto to Uncle Emmett's trouser leg.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Grandfather asked.

"Overwhelmed. There's so _much_…" The brunette trailed off.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

Mother nodded. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

The brinze haired male wrapped his arms around mother's waist. "I told you so." He whispered in her ear.

"You're quite controlled," Grandfather mused. "More so than _I _expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that." Mother whispered.

Grandfather nodded, interested in what mother had to say. "It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

Mother hesitated, "Everything was… very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" She looked at father, with a scared expression on her face.

Yes! She remembered me! Finally, someone that cares!

"Renesmee is healthy and well," Father promised, gleam in his eyes. Father sounded like he worshipped her.

No! It's meant to be about me! Not _her_!

"What do you remember after that?" The traitor asked. I mean Father asked.

Mother put on a strange face. "It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_." She lied. Why would she lie?

"Amazing." Grandfather breathed. "I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember." Grandfather pressed excitedly. Mother grimaced. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

Mother looked like she didn't even notice until her hand cupped her throat.

"Let's hunt, Bella." Father suggested. Mother's eyes widened, alarmed. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." Father threw her a crooked smile and raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted_ to see me hunt."

Mother laughed. Even her laugh was angelic.

"Shall we?" Father asked, taking her hand away form her neck where it still cupped her throat. "I don't want you hurting." Father murmured, I was only just able to hear him.

"I'm fine. Wait. First."

"Yes?" Grandfather asked.

"I want to see her." Yes! She's going to say my name! She's going to say she wants to see me! Wait… What is my name? "Renesmee." My world came crashing down. Renesmee? Why is everything about her?

Mother clutched the pale silk dress that covered her body. Father and Grandfather exchanged a guarded look.

"What?" Mother demanded.

"Bella," said the broze haired male in a soothing voice. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control… You don't want to put her in danger, do you?" What about me? Would she put me in danger?

Mother frowned. "Where is she?" Well, she's being babied, while I'm standing waiting for _you to notice me_! I'm your daughter too, you know!

"Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes." Father said in a strange tone.

"Wait. What about Jacob?" Who's Jacob? "And Charlie?" Who's that? "Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I… unconscious?" Father exchanged another glance with Grandfather. "What's wrong?" Yeah… What _is_ wrong? I'm right here, everything should be fine!

"Nothing is _wrong_. Nothing has changed much, actually—you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative—the venom injected straight into your heart was his idea." Grandfather informed her, smiling proudly at his 'son'. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme." Man, Grandfather could talk!

"I should call him…" Mother said, thinking, then realized something. "Hold on—Jacob is _still here_?"

"Bella, there's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in a lot of pain…" Father said, addressing Mother.

That's when something happened. Mother noticed me. _Me_. For the first time she noticed me. I was so happy! I grinned at her. She glared and bared her teeth at me, snarling. Uncle Emmett stepped away from me, seeing who Mother was growling at. Everyone noticed me for the first time and they seemed to panic. Father ran after mother, but she was already too close. She was way too fast for father to catch her. Uncle Emmett and everyone else had no idea what was going on. Neither did I. Until I finally caught on when I saw my mother's expression. She was looking at me like I was food. My eyes widened and I teleported across the room. She turned went after me again. I kept teleporting until she finally got me.

She grabbed me and threw me across the room, right out the window. They just had to put a window there didn't they? I screamed as I fell down the two story drop, landing on the ground, on my back, slamming my head on the ground, barely missing the jagged rocks on the ground.

My mother was next out the window, and I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. She was catching up really fast. I knew I wasn't going to make it away from her running, so I teleported back to the house.

My sister was screaming and crying and everyone was running around trying to calm her down and make her feel better. What a baby!

When someone finally noticed me, they all turned and glared at me.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Nameless Girl's PoV**

When Mother and Father had gotten home after the incident, they both ignored me, but that night, after Mother went to put Renesmee to bed and everyone else was doing their own thing, I had my first human (well, not so human) contact. It was from Father.

_Father smiled lovingly at Renesmee and Mother, kissing Mother gently but passionately on the mouth and then gently kissing Renesmee on the forehead. They left, Mother taking Renesmee to put her to bed. All my Aunts and Uncles had already said goodnight to them, so had Grandfather and Grandmother, even the big tanned boys. _

_Soon after Mother and my twin left, everyone scattered to do their own thing. I was just sitting quietly on the couch, waiting for everyone to vacate the room with their mate so I could sleep on the couch. Before I could even think about laying my head down, Father came and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the back door and right through the freezing water of the lake that surrounded the house. He dragged me deep in the forest. When we were at the destination, he let go of my arm, throwing me to the ground in the process. _

"_GET UP!" He snarled at me. I was scared to say the least._

_I stood up carefully, hoping not to provoke him. As soon as my small body was to its feet, his hand came into contact with my face, sending my flying for yards, right into a tree. I dented the tree and fell from the grove that my body had created, face first onto the ground. I started cried, heart retching sobs and cries and pleads for help. I begged Father to stop, but he wouldn't, he didn't let up and he hit and kicked me. _

_I didn't have enough time between attacks to even think about teleporting somewhere safe. All throughout this though, I felt like someone was watching… But why weren't they helping me?_

"_GET UP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" He screamed at me. I didn't know what worthless meant, but I knew it wasn't a nice thing to say. "WHY WERE YOU EVEN BORN? YOU COULD HAVE MADE MY WIFE DO SOMETHING SHE'D REGRET BY KILLING YOU!" He screeched at me. He then chuckled harshly and in a dark, but calmer voice he said, "But come to think of it, neither of us would have regretted it if she had killed you. Maybe I should just kill you now, but then the Volturi would kill me. How about we wait until the Voturi come and leave and then I kill you. If they don't kill you first." He was still chuckling darkly and will one kick to my temple, he stalked off using his vampire speed._

_He had left me cold, wet, bloody, dirty and shivering in the forest. He had left me for the wolves, literally. _

_The blow to my temple was making me lose consciousness. Before I was knocked out completely, in my blurring vision I saw some tall, burly tanned men coming towards me. There were three tanned men and two huge wolves. The biggest man picked my small frame up. He was warm, so very warm. I cuddled up to him, trying to get heat back into my body. As I lost consciousness, I whispered to them "Thank you," and then I was gone._

**Sam's PoV **

I watched as the leech beat his little girl. She looked only to be 2 years old, but I knew should was nothing more than a week old. This wasn't Renesmee, for the fact that if it was, Jake would have already ripped the leech to shreds. I wanted so badly to help that little girl, but I couldn't. Edward was just on the other side of the Treaty Line, so unless he had brought her over to our side, there was nothing I could do to protect this little girl.

Edward was taunting her with nasty words, and my Pack and I growled lowly. He was partly putting on this little show for us.

He finally finished attacking that poor child and sauntered off. Embry, Quil and I phased, Paul and Jared stayed in their wolf forms just in case there was a vampire attack. I hurried over to the little girl who was losing consciousness and fast. I picked her up, cradling her shivering, wet and bloody body, trying to give her as much of my warmth as possible. She cuddled up to my chest, so it must have been working.

I could feel her body slacken as she drifted into unconsciousness. She was able to do one last thing though, she whispered "Thank you," and left the awakened world for a little while. I could tell that even those two small words had taken a lot of energy to produce.

I wasn't rushing to get home, my pack just behind me, as I didn't want to jolt her body as it was no doubt sore. I looked down at her small body and for the first time saw the many deep, dark bruises forming. I saw that her arm was contorted in a strange manner and that it seemed that her leg was bent in a way that no leg should even be able to bend. As soon as I saw these, along with the blood dripping down her face and other limbs, I started running, trying not to jolt her body as much as possible.

As I ran into my house, I noticed it was morning and Emily had just set down breakfast on the table and Brady and Collin, best friends and twin brothers, were gorging on pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Emily smiled brightly as she saw me come in, but then she saw the fragile body I was clutching to my chest and immediately became alarmed. "Oh, dear." She muttered and then run upstairs to grab her first aid kit.

Brady and Collin enthusiastically turned to greet us, their mouths still stuffed full. Leah was sitting at the table, messing with her food and like usual, she didn't turn to greet us. The twins too saw the mangled body of the little girl I held in my arms and swallowed their food whole, running over to see who she was and what happened. Leah looked up them, saw the little girl and became instantly concerned.

Emily came downstairs and I placed the small girl on the couch. Emily began patching up her cuts and put ointment on her bruises as I told them about what happened. The twins, Emily and Leah were furious, but Emily was more worried about the condition of her bones. "They're going to have to be re-broken and put back into place, just like Jake when you guys fought the new borns." Emily murmured. We all gasped. "She's healing just as quickly as you guys do, and all her bones have set and started healing wrong." Emily knew this was a painful procedure as she had been with Carlisle when he was fixing up Jake's bones and wouldn't let anyone go through that pain if she could help it. Leah had tears in her eyes, seeing as she was also there with Jacob, Emily and the leech.

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked.

"We're going to have to wait for her to wake up, give her some pain medication and then take her to see Dr Fang." I said.

"WHAT?" Quil yelled, Emily glared at him, and he lowered his voice, "But it was his son that did this, to his own daughter!"

"I know, I don't like it any better than you do, but there's not really much well we can do."

We all sighed and left her on the couch as we went to eat breakfast and discussed how long it would take for the young girl to wake up.

**Embry's PoV**

I was really worried about the two year old looking brunette on the couch. Edward really beat her badly. I want to kill that stupid bloodsucking fucker! How the hell could he do that to his little girl?

I heard a small and sharp intake of breath and some shuffling in the vicinity of the couch, but kept thinking about killing the leech, passing it off as restless sleep. That's until I heard her loud heart breaking sob. She let out a piercing cry and she started bawling in that way that only babies can.

I stood up quickly, knocking back my chair, vaulting over the recliner and landing in front of the small child who was curled into a ball.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. What's with all the tears?" I asked in a soothing voice, calming her down.

Once she calmed down she opened her eyes. They were a gorgeous green. The outer rim was a dark, forest green and the rest was a bright green, speckled with blue and gold throughout.

When my eyes met hers, something in me snapped. I know it wasn't imprinting. More or less it was like I was her big brother, I loved her, but not in the way imprinting would make me feel, more like I was her protector. I know that imprinting makes you feel like the girls protector, but I had this strange feeling, that she wasn't my imprint, but someone was going to imprint on her, but he wasn't going to live up to the standards, like he was going to fail to protect and love and care for her, so that's what I was here for.

My attention turned back to her as I heard her whimper. "It hurts." She cried softly.

"I know, darling." I whispered, stroking her hair.

Emily came back over and started to look over her again. When Emily tried to touch her, she whimpered and cowered into my side. "Hey, shh, it's okay." I shushed her, "I'm right here. Emily just wants to help you. I'll be right here the whole time." With that said, she uncurled from my chest and let Emily finish checking her over. Emily gently touched the little girls' broken arm. She howled in pain.

"Oh, god." Whispered Emily. "We have to get her to Carlisle."

"NOOO!" Screamed the little girl half in my arms. We all looked at her confused. "No! Pease don't make me! Please don't make me!" The tears started running aggressively down her face, violent sobs racked through her chest.

"I won't let them take you there, sweetie. It's okay. Calm down, honey." I soothed her.

"Why don't you want us to take you to Dr Cullen, sweet heart?" Asked Emily, sweetly.

"They're mean. The Cullen's hate me." The little brunette replied.

"Huh? But you _are_ a Cullen…" Trailed off Jared.

She shook her head profusely. "They don't want me. They never did."

"What do you mean?" Quil asked confused.

Sam interrupted. "How about we start from the beginning? What's your name, honey?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Asked Quil quietly.

"They never named me. They weren't expecting me. It was only meant to be Renesmee. They don't want me. I was an accident." She replied, looking glassy eyed as she found a sudden interest in the ceiling.

Paul, who had yet to say anything, although he obviously resented this child, he did not wanting her thinking something like that, none of us did. So Paul being Paul, an idiot who has never handled a child before, roughly grabbed the green eyed girl's chin and forced her to look at him, but she closed her eyes, keeping her head tilted to the ceiling. "Never, _ever_ say that ever again! Understand?" He growled rudely at the small girl.

I pushed him away and glared at him, as did the rest of the Pack. She buried her head in my shoulder and whispered "It's true."

"It is not, sweet heart." I cooed softly, "Please stop thinking like that."

"Would you like to continue your story, darling?" Asked Sam.

She nodded into my shoulder, and then lifted her head up, gaining interest in the wall. This girl really likes to stare at inanimate objects.

"When I was born, I was forgotten. Literally. I was left on the floor. I remembered it being so cold. Renesmee was being taken care of by my Grandparents, Aunties, Uncles and these two really big guys that look like all of you. Father was with Mother. In those two days before Mother woke up, I learned to walk and talk and use a gift of mine, Teleportation. I was looking around the house on my third day of life and heard noises from a room, so I teleported inside. Father was there, leaning over a hospital bed, Mother was on it. Mother was unconscious and Father didn't notice me. Soon Aunt Alice, both my Uncles and both my Grandparents were in the room, still no one noticed me.

"Mother woke up and everyone talked, mainly about Renesmee and how Mother wanted to see her. Uncle Jasper was worried about a lot of things, he flinched at any sudden movements and shadowed Grandfather's every move, seeing as Grandfather was the only one besides Father to get closer to Mother. I was yet to be noticed, until Grandfather mentioned something about a 'thirst'."

"You got noticed?" Quil interrupted.

"I got noticed alright." The nameless child said, laughing sardonically. I didn't think a child could laugh like that. "All their eyes snapped towards me, but only my Mother's blazing red eyes stood out. I was happy; she had finally noticed me after everyone else only thought of Renesmee. Everyone noticed me for the first time; I thought it was good until I saw the hunger in her scary red eyes. Everyone seemed to panic and Father tried to stop Mother, but she was too fast. She had leapt towards me and I had started teleporting away until she threw me out the window, down two stories, I hit my head on the ground and I hardly missed the jagged rocks sticking out of the ground. Thinking back on that, what a _stupid_ place to put _jagged rocks_. I mean seriously!

"But anyway, Mother jumped out of the window after me and I jumped up, running as fast as I could, but she was faster and I knew I couldn't avoid her for long, so I teleported back to the house. My twin was bawling and everyone was rushing around, trying to calm her down and comfort her. I was not noticed, just like before Mother woke up, but someone finally noticed me and everyone turned and looked at me with so much hate that I'm surprised I didn't spontaneously combust from all the hate in the room. The people who were glaring at me the most and with the most hatred were the two huge guys that look like all of you. Gosh, they scared me." She shuddered in my arms. I felt rage course throughout my body for my two old Pack brothers who deserted my Pack. Who scared this gorgeous little girl and had glared at her with hate.

"I just stayed out of their way after that. Mother and Father got home that afternoon and fully ignored me. No looks or anything. That night Renesmee fell asleep and Mother took her and put her to bed, leaving me with the rest of the family, not that anyone detected me until Father grabbed me, but still, barely any looks and the ones I did get were of hate. Father dragged me through the lake, through the forest and I'm sure you all know the rest…" She finished.

We were all shocked and appalled. This poor little girl. The whole time Leah had been sitting silently, just listening. I looked over to the female werewolf to see silent tears trailing down her face. This was the first time since Sam Imprinted on Emily, I have seen Leah without some bitter emotion on her face or in her mind.

"Your injuries are very bad, sweetie. I have to take you to Carlisle." Emily said, tearfully. She did not want to take the brunette to Dr Fang.

"NO! PLEASE!" She yelled, then screamed in pain. Her chest had moved a lot when she yelled, making he broken bones dig into her internal organs. It pained me to see her like this.

"Emily… Please…" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"I-I-I don't have any mor-mor-morphine." Emily stuttered.

"Just do it without the morphine." The little girl instructed.

"I-I can't. I won't!" Said Emily, widening her eyes at the prospect of doing such a heinous thing to her.

"Please. Just do it without the morphine." The child insisted.

Emily took a deep breathe, "Okay. I'll do it."

Emily started ordering us all around. I took her upstairs to the guest bedroom. She was sobbing in my arms, whimpering, "It hurts."

The only reply I could give was, "I know, darling, I know."

Emily soon entered the room, Leah was to be her assistant. Leah forcefully pushed me out of the room after I kissed the green eyed child on the forehead, seeing as I wouldn't willingly go. I went downstairs and sat on the couch, in between Jared and Quil. That's when the screaming started. The screams were so full of pain. I jumped up, to run upstairs and save the poor little girl from this agonizing torture, but Jared and Quil instantly grabbed my arms and after a 5 minute grapple, they restrained me. I would have been restrained before the 5 minutes was up, but her screams kept pushing me onward, until it was at a point, that I know no matter how much she screamed, I wouldn't be able to break the hold of these two teenaged werewolves.

The screaming got worse and worse, more painful, more torturous, some of the Pack members left until it was just me and Quil. Violent sobs wracked through my body as I cried for the little girl screaming in agony upstairs, until finally Quil grabbed my arm and softly said, "Come on, mate," and pulled me through the door, tears blurring my vision. I phased as soon as I was outside and I ran. I ran away from the tormented screams, echoing through the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, but there was an error with the uploading or something so I couldn't... So I uploaded Chapter 2 and Chapter 3, so I hope that makes up for it! ( : I love all of your reviews!_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The nameless girls' pained screams filled the forest. Upon hearing the agonised screeches from the near week old child, with the body of a two year old, the wildlife scattered, dropping everything and running, this included the La Push shape shifters. The furtherest they could get was No Man's land.

The vampire's of Forks came to investigate the pained screams that could be heard in Forks by the sensitive hearing of the vampires; Jacob and Seth were with them. _Their own personal dogs_, thought the pack collectively.

"Whose are those screams, Sam?" Carlisle, the head bloodsucker asked. Sam phased back, ignoring the fact that there was ladies present, putting on his cut off jeans and walked up to Carlisle.

"Why should we tell you, leech?" Growled the wolves Alpha protectively.

"We have a right to know. If you're hurting someone then we need to stop you." Growled back Jasper.

"Not on the wolves land you don't." Snarled Embry who had phased back too and he too ignoring the fact that ladies were present.

"Who are you torturing, Samuel?" Asked Esme. Her voice strained, trying to keep her tone kind.

"Why don't you ask Papa Leech over there? He knows. In fact, he's the reason that this is happening." Paul's deep voice growled.

The pale people turned towards the bronze haired vampire.

"What does he mean, Edward?" Alice asked her voice hesitant, as if she knew nothing good would come out of her asking.

"He means nothing, Alice." Edward said, he tried to sound careless, but couldn't quite pull it off, his eyes shifting wildly, looking as if he was going to be sick. If that were even possible.

"Edward…" Jasper said worriedly, feeling Edward's emotions and if they were anything like his face portrayed, they'd be guilt, sadness, anger and hope.

The screams slowing died away, followed by loud painful sobs and a grateful 'thank you' in the little girl's raspy voice.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked quickly.

"It sounds… familiar?" Rosalie said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I agree…" Said Bella.

"It's like I've never heard the voice before, but it sounds incredibly familiar…" Jasper said quizzically.

Every vampire, except Edward, nodded in agreement.

Renesmee shrunk back in her mother's arms, obviously knowing more than she'd like to lead on. Jasper's head whipped to Renesmee.

"What do you know?" He inquired suspiciously.

"N-n-nothing." Stuttered the nameless girls' twin.

Another scream echoed through the air. Renesmee squirmed.

"Sister…" She whispered.

Everyone's heads snapped towards her.

"WHAT?" Yelled Bella.

"That's my niece screaming?" Shouted Jasper, sounding enraged.

"Why do you have my niece?" Growled Emmett, lunging towards Sam. Carlisle pulled him back before he got anywhere near Sam.

"Yes, what are you doing with my granddaughter?" asked Carlisle, still holding back a highly pissed off Emmett.

"Hmm… Let's see boys, what _are _we doing with that exceedingly unloved and injured girl?" Sam asked his pack sarcastically.

"I dunno, Sam. Giving her a home?" Questioned Jared, playing along with the sarcastically dumb act.

"Protecting her from red headed, bastard, girl bashing fathers?" Grumbled Paul.

"A _loving_ family with friends who actually _care_ about _her_ and her well being!" Growled Embry, menacingly.

"People who don't ignore her?" Asked the sardonic Quil.

"Maybe we even gave her a _NAME_." Snarled Embry, who seemed to have a particular weak spot for the little green eyed, brown haired girl.

The vampires were dumbstruck and after a few more hours of fighting, they left, but not without vowing to get their daughter/granddaughter/niece back. The wolves figured it was a hollow threat seeing as they never cared about the little girl before. They would fight for the little girl if they tried to take her by force, but of course if she wanted to return home, the wolves would let her, but reluctantly. Very reluctantly.

The wolves returned home to find Leah and Emily sitting at the table, drinking lemonade.

"Where is she?" Embry rushed.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Emily replied.

"Can I go up and see her?" He asked again.

"Sure, just don't wake her up please. She's in a lot of pain."

Embry rushed up the stairs and went to see the vampire and humans' mixed breed daughter. He sat on the chair beside her bed and looked down at the angelic little girl. She was perfect, even bruised and cut, she was beautiful. Embry fell asleep watching the little girl.

**Sam's POV**

"Why do you think Embry is so…" Trailed off Jared.

"Caught up by the vampire's daughter?" Asked Quil.

"Yeah." Agreed Jared.

"Maybe he imprinted on her." Laughed Paul.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to help her. It seems that Embry isn't going to give up on her and I don't want to leave the poor girl alone. I'm going to offer for her to come and live with us." I informed the boys.

"That's probably the best choice."

The boys kept bantering about the little girl and I got lost in my thoughts. I hope that Embry didn't imprint on her, Jacob will never come back if he did and really, I don't think the vampires will give up on her, I think they will fight to get her back and it'll just hurt Embry in the process. After a few weeks of healing, she will have to return home, whether we like it or not.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while!  
So I'm going to the hospital in about 10 minutes, so I probably won't be able to update for a few days, so I decided to put this chapter up now. Please excuse the grammar and spelling and such as I have not had time to re-read it to see if it makes total sense ( :  
Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The little green eyed girl ran around the backyard of my house with the boys. They adored her. We haven't officially named her, but for now we call her Rayne, seeing as every time it rains she will run outside and dance in it despite our protests that she might get sick, although we all know her getting sick is about as possible as us getting sick.

Rayne has really grown on Emily and I. We think of her and treat her as our own daughter. She even calls us mom and dad. The boys love her. She's like their little sister; she adores them as well, giving them all nicknames. Rayne is best friends with Quil's imprint, Claire, who is also Emily's niece. They get along really well and the four year old Claire relishes in having someone younger to boss around. We all know that Rayne has the intelligence of a 20 year old at least, but she likes acting the age that she looks. I would like to say she likes acting her age, but that's not true, because then she's be acting like a month old little girl, not a two year old.

She squealed as Embry picked her up in a careful fireman's carry and spun her around. If I couldn't read Embry's mind and see what he feels and his memories, then I would say he had imprinted on her, but since I _can_ read his mind and I _have_ seen his memories I know he hasn't imprinted on her.

Paul hasn't been around much, but no one seems to notice. During the patrols that he actually turns up to, we can see that he doesn't like Rayne very much. It's not that he doesn't like her, he just doesn't like the fact that she is of vampire decent. He's been going out every night, drinking with a bunch of sluts and taking a new one home every night. I'm kind of worried for him, but he is a nineteen year old kid, I can't really blame him.

"Daaaaddy!" Squealed the little girl as she clung to my leg.

"Yes, sweetie?" I picked up my little girl and grinned at her.

"Can I have a drink please, daddy?" She giggled.

"Of course, my little Raynebow."

I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard with my little girl still in my arms and half filled it with water. I put her on the ground and gave her the glass. She took it with two hands and held it tight, bringing it to her mouth and guzzling it down. A very sweat Embry walked in through the back door and picked her up. She giggled and lifted the glass to Embry's mouth. He opened his mouth and she rested it against his lips, tipping it to give Embry the water. She grinned as she purposely lifted it too high, spilling the water down Embry's chest. He gasped in surprise, water running down his chin.

"Did you just spill water on me?" Embry gasped, astonished.

Rayne grinned and giggled cheekily.

"I think she did, Embry." I chuckled.

"I'm going to get you!" He laughed.

She squealed and squired out of his arms, landing lightly on her feet and bolted out the door. Embry followed her immediately. He chased her around the backyard, yelling and laughing. She was actually quite fast and if she was taller Embry may not have had to go easy on her, but as life has it, she only has a two year olds body and terrible balance.

Emily was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window, watching Embry chase our little Rayne around, the pack watching and laughing, sometimes helping and hindering the two playing cat and mouse. I came up behind my beautiful imprint and wrapped my arms around her waist, bending down and resting my head on her shoulder. I kissed her neck lightly and she giggled girlishly, and then sighed as she watched Rayne.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her.

"She's not ours. We're going to have to give her back to her mongrel parents soon enough."

"We can keep her until they actually attack us."

"We can adopt her." Emily tried to persuade me.

"I wish we could, but that would involve police and the law and seeing as we have technically kidnapped Rayne, I don't think that is going to go over well." I muttered darkly.

"Her father abused her though!" Emily yelled appalled.

"I know, but remember, Isabella's father is a cop. Things would go their way, not matter what we do or say."

"Fucking scum of the Earth." Growled Emily. I was shocked. Emily never swore. She never said bad of anyone either, even our enemies. I guess Rayne just struck a sore note for her.

I heard a squeal and looked back out the window. Embry had finally caught her. They both had big smiles on their faces. If I didn't know that in the end at least three people would get hurt, I'd say that Embry and Rayne would make an excellent couple when she grows up.

Emily cooked dinner and called in the boys and Rayne for dinner. They all ran in and Embry carried in Rayne. He sat her in his lap at the table and they shared the same plate of food. It was so cute. Rayne babbled on about her day all throughout dinner.

"Embry and I played _aaaaaall _day! It was so fun! First we ran around and then the boys joined in and then we played football. Oh! And then Jared tackled Quil _reeeeally _hard! Quil fell on top of me though, he's _really_ heavy! And then I spilled water _all over_ Embry. He was really wet and then he chased me for ages!"

An interruption came when someone walked in the door. It was Paul. This was the first time he'd come up in the three weeks since we had that little 'meeting' with the leeches. Rayne suddenly got very quiet and shy. She wasn't used to Paul and as a result she's very timid. Since he walked in she hasn't said a word. She has her head buried in Embry's neck, him feeding her forkfuls of food.

We talked with Paul over dinner and settled down to watching a movie. Rayne got up from Embry's lap and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing, baby girl." Emily's tearful voice replied. My heart ached hearing my imprint sad, but I knew that I shouldn't intervene.

"Can I help with the dishes?" Rayne asked sweetly.

"Of course, my darling."

They did the dishes and a little while later they both came out. Emily was holding Rayne and they were smiling cheekily at each other. Rayne had bubbles on the tip of her nose and she was giggling wildly about it.

Emily came and sat on my lap with Rayne in her lap. I kissed Emily lightly on the lips and smiled at her. There was a flash. Embry had taken a picture of the three of us.

"The perfect happy family." He said quietly, smiling to himself.

Rayne had stopped being shy. I guess she had forgotten that Paul was around. I started tickling her and Emily joined in. She was thrashing about wildly when suddenly she froze. I stopped tickling her and looked where her vision has frozen. It was stationary on Paul. Paul was unmoving too. I knew that look. I knew it all too well. Just when I thought things were getting better, they get _so_ much worse.

Paul had imprinted on Rayne. And Paul just walked out the door slamming it behind him. Oh joy.

**Paul's POV**

I did _not_ just imprint. I refuse to believe that I imprinted, especially on a half vampire baby! I hate my life. I really do. Wait. Why hate my life? I didn't imprint. I may be a shape shifter and I may hate it, but who cares? It's been this way for nearly three years, I'm used to it by now!

Time to drown my sorrows in alcohol and sex.

**Embry's POV**

Now I know why I had that feeling that I needed to be the protector of this little girl. Her imprint just walked right out the door, not giving a damn about this girl. Well I'm just going to have to make up for the jackasses neglected duties.

**Sam's POV**

For the next few days, Paul didn't return and Rayne didn't seem to notice. I knew that sometimes, Paul would sit outside Rayne's window at night or even climb the tree outside it and watch her sleep in her crib. When patrolling he pretended not to care about her in the least, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he has imprinted on her.

Carlisle called the next day. I knew my little girl had to go back to her abusive parents, or she would be taken by force. If she won't let us go, we have to pretend we don't want her. She can't be with us anymore. I told Emily. She locked herself in our room and cried for the rest of the night. I phased and called a pack meeting.

'_Guys… Carlisle called. It's time Rayne went home to her real family._'

'_NO!_' Yelled Embry and Paul at the same time. They turned and growled at each other until I told them to knock it off.

'_I don't want her to go either, but she has to._'

'_What if she doesn't want to go? We can't make her leave and they can't take her by force._' Jared inquired.

'_If she is reluctant to let us go, we must pretend we don't want her. We have to be as convincing as possible. It'll be easier in the long run if we do this._'

'_Please don't make us do this, Sam._' Whimpered Leah.

'_It's for the best. It's like a band aid. Rip it off quick, no need to prolong the pain._' I sighed. I didn't want to let my daughter go.

The day finally came for us to give her back. Emily came with us into the forest to meet up with the Cullen's. My fiancé and I were holding hands as we walked through the forest, my daughter—I mean, _Edward's_ daughter—in my arms.

We reached the meeting place in no man's land and found the Cullen's there waiting. This included their own little security hounds. Rayne's twin was in Jacob's arms and her brown eyes widened at this sight of Rayne. All of their eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Rayne, sweetheart, this is your family." I told her, pointing to the Cullen's. She giggled.

"Silly daddy! You're pointing the wrong way!" She grinned at me. I didn't smile back. Her grin faltered. "What are you talking about, daddy?" She whispered.

"That's your twin, Renesmee. Grandmother and grandfather, Esme and Carlisle. Your aunts Alice and Rosalie. Your uncles Jasper and Emmett. Your mother, Isabella and your father… Edward." I said, pointing them all out.

"You've got it all wrong, daddy. There's my brothers Quil, Jared and Booboo," Booboo being her nickname for Embry, "my sister Kim, my aunty Leah and my mommy and daddy!" She laughed at my ignorance. I didn't smile back. There was no mention of Paul in her statement and he looked pretty gutted.

"No, Rayne. We are not your family." Said Embry sternly.

I put Rayne on the ground and gave her a little shove in the direction of the Cullen's. She turned back around to look at me.

"Daddy?" She whimpered. I glared at her, my face harsh. "Mommy?" Her bottom lip quivered. Emily tried to glare but couldn't and kept her face blank and uncaring. "Booboo?" Tears had started to make their way down her face. Embry had the hardest job of all. He was the closest to her. He snarled at her. I have only seen his face harsher on a few occasions involving vampires and people trying to hurt Rayne. Now we are the ones trying to hurt her and I could tell he hated himself inside for doing this.

Edward made his way towards my—_his_—daughter. He grabbed her and was about to pick her up she broke out of his grip and ran towards me.

"Daddy!" She squealed, but it wasn't that happy squeal from the other day. No, this was filled with pain. Pain that I and my pack brothers caused. I could see the pain on Edward's face when he heard her call me daddy. When she had denied that they were her family, there was pain on all of their faces. When she had called us her family there was pain on our faces and disgust on theirs.

Edward came and picked her up this time. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but she wasn't succeeding. "Daddy! Mommy! Booboo!" She screamed. "Daddy! _Daddy!_ _DADDY!_" Her screams were distressed as they echoed throughout the forest.

Once out of sight, Emily broke down in my arms and I started crying too. I could hear Embry sniveling. Paul and the rest had shed some tears too. I never knew that one little girl could have such an impact on us.


	6. Chapter 5

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Hoping you get loads of chocolate ( ;**

* * *

**Un-Wanted Girl's PO****V**

I've been 'home' from The Uley residence for about three weeks now. Those two guys who look like my broth—I mean, Mr. Uley's friends—still hate me. I feel more hurt by Samuel and Emily and especially Boo—wait… Embry— than I did about my dad nealry killing me. They pretended to care about me, pretended to be my family. I finally had a mom and a dad, three brothers, a sister and an aunt, but then they had to go and tell me the fantasy of it all. I refuse to keep the name they gave me. I am no longer 'Rayne'. I have no name.

Honestly, I'm more damaged by them saying that they don't want me than when Edward beat me half to death and left me in the forest to die. I would rather feel the physical pain from Edward a thousand times over again than feel that emotional pain the wolf pack caused in me _ever_ again.

If I ever see the wolf pack again, then I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pleasant for them. Maybe put them through the same kind of pain they put me in. Maybe I should do something _so_ bad that Edward would beat me in front of the pack. Maybe that will put them in their place.

Since I returned to the Cullen's from the Uley's I have discovered that I'm a _very _curious kid. I find something, and I will figure out what it does, no matter what. Sometimes, I end up breaking it… The person to who the item belongs will get mad at me and scold me. Renesmee broke things all the time and I was the one who got in trouble for it. Every time. But I don't mind, because, even though they're scolding me, they're still paying attention to me. Getting into trouble is literally the only attention I ever get from anyone.

I think Renesmee knows that I don't get paid any attention, just from the smug expression on her face I can see that she realizes that and that she's happy I get no attention, because that means, the less attention paid to me, the more attention paid to her. Renesmee was _such _a little princess, seriously! She threw a glass jug at one of the tanned giants and Father told her 'Renesmee, please don't do that, it hurts them' and she started screaming and crying! He didn't even say it in a stern tone! Of course Aunt Rosalie and Mother started doting on her, then Father got an earful from everyone about 'how dare he make her cry'. The people in this family are _idiots_! But even though Renesmee is a brat and she tries to get me into trouble or ignored, I still love her, because she is my sister and no matter what she does, I will always love her.

But back to me being a curious kid. I looked through the house all day, just exploring. It's what I did everyday. I have yet to finish looking through the whole house, but there was only one room in the house left for me to look in… The Attic. I have heard my parents telling my sister tales where the unsuspecting child enters the dark and dangerous place that was The Attic, where bad and scary things happen. Me being the curious little girl that I am, decided to ignore the stories and go and look anyway.

The door was situated at the end of the 3rd story hallway. The hallway was dark as there were no lights on, but I could see perfectly, although, lights would be comforting right now. I reached the door and opened it. It creaked as it swung open slowly. There's a staircase that leads upwards, leading up to another door. The stairwell was dark and I wished I had brought a flash light, but alas, I didn't.

I shakily reached for the hand railing, as my short legs had trouble reaching the next step. I cautiously climbed the steps, the closer I came to the door, the better turning back sounded. But I kept climbing until I reached the foreboding door. It was tempting to run as fast as I could down the stairs, but I squared shoulders and prepared for battle. Well, not battle really, just trying to open the door.

I reached for the scuffed and dusty doorknob and jiggled it. The door didn't budge. I kept jiggling the golden sphere and pushing on the door until I considered the possibility of the need for a key.  
The thought brought both a joyous and frustrated reactions. I was joyous because, well, in a way, I didn't want to go into The Attic; I was frustrated because, I really wanted to go into The Attic. Gosh, that's so contradictory…

I was about to give up and go downstairs when suddenly, I flew into the room, the door giving in under the pressure of my minimal weight.

I fell onto the ground in the dark and dusty room with a dull thud. Looking around and I saw chests of things, kind of like buried treasure, just without it being buried.  
I could see perfectly fine, but I still wanted some light in the creepy room. I searched for a light switch, but only found a cord hanging from the ceiling. I jumped, trying to reach the cord. It took a while, but I finally pulled it and a single dull bulb lit up. It was enough to comfort me. I started looking around, through all of the old dusty, untouched crates throughout the room. I found some amazing stuff, I just had no idea what any of it was. I found one interesting thing though, that I knew the name of, but not what it did… I think they called it a camera. It was bulky with a lens and something else, like a light bulb or something. It had a flap that came down over the bulky black front of it. There was a button at the top.I didn't know what the gadget did, so I was going to find out. Or break it trying...

I looked into the lens, trying to see how it worked. My finger slipped on the button and a flash went off. Black spots appeared in my vision as the bright light had shocked me. Something popped out of the front of the camera. It was something that I had heard the name of before... Polar-something… Polar bear? No. North Pole? No… That's where Santa lives_... Polaroid_! That's it! A Polaroid popped out of the camera. There was a picture of my surprised face. It was really funny. I giggled. I put the Polaroid in one of my pockets. Camera in hand, I started looking through the next chest. I found pictures.

The first one was of four people, two with dark hair and two with blond hair. Three were standing in the middle of the photograph and one of the blonds was standing to the side. The three in the middle had bright red eyes and the blond off to the side had gold eyes. The dark haired one in the center of the three in the middle seemed to conduct the most power. Just the way he held himself told me that he was the leader. I recognized none of these men except the blond one with golden eyes… He looked like Grandfather Carlisle. Wait… That is Grandfather Carlisle. I had seen the same picture in his office, except it was giant and a painting.

I was curious about the three beautiful and strangely powerful men. I flipped over the photograph, looking for a caption of some kind, telling me who these men were. I found the writing I was looking for and read it, '_The Volturi. From left to right, Caius, Aro, Marcus and Carlisle. Long live these great men, from who we established our society._' Well, I was right about them having power; they must be the Kings of Vampires or something. I stared in awe of the picture, just looking at the three incredibly striking men. I put the photograph in my pocket and kept looking through the pictures.

I saw many more with those three men and with every picture I saw, my resolution became more solid. I found some other pictures, of more people in black cloaks. A lot of them looked frightening, what with their bright red eyes glowing, their perfectly pale skin contrasting against the deep black of their cloaks. I did not like the look of a lot of these people, as they frightened me terribly, so skipped over most of them, until I saw a picture a gorgeous pair.

They were very pale white, the girl with blond hair and the boy with brown hair. They both had startling red eyes and were wearing deep black cloaks, but somehow, they did not frighten me like most of the others did. Their features were much the same, but different. Their hair color may be different, but from the lines of their perfect faces, I could see that they were brother and sister. Twins, fraternal of course. As soon as I saw this picture, my resolution was rock solid and I was not backing out of it, but I would have to be pushed to use it, in a way I just hope it doesn't come to it.

I kept looking throughout the musty room finding lots of interesting things, but nothing could top my camera. I decided to go back downstairs, maybe go for a walk in the woods to take some pictures. I jumped until I reached the cord, turning off the light and walked to the door, walking onto the first step and closing the door behind me. I descended the staircase, exited the door and closed it behind me, walking down the third floor hallway and down the stairs to the first floor.

I thought I might have to sneak past the living room where my 'family' was looking after my prissy twin sister. No such luck. And yes I mean luck, if I had to sneak out, that would mean they were paying attention to me. But they weren't. Tell me something new.

I walked out the door, across the grassy front yard and into the forest. I started taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. I found all kinds of wildlife. There were doe, ladybugs and birds. I walked into a clearing and found there was an abundance of butterflies!

"Hello little butterflies!" I grinned. A pretty yellow and black butterfly landed on my hand. I struggled with my camera, but finally got it to a one handed position where I could take a picture of the butterfly. The flash went off and the butterfly flew away. "Bye bye, pretty butterfly!" I said to it.

Another butterfly came and landed right on my nose. I giggled as it tickled my nose. I turned the camera on myself and took a picture. The butterfly flew away and I got the photo from the camera. I laughed loudly. This was my favorite picture. A pretty blue and black butterfly was on my nose and I was looking cross eyed at it with a huge grin spread across my face. I put the picture in the pocket of my dress, which were becoming quickly full of photographs.

I turned around, a grin still on my face, which quickly faded when I saw what was behind me. There was a giant wolf behind me. I knew it was a shape shifter because of its monstrous size. It was a russet color with huge, sharp and vicious looking teeth that just so happened to be inches away from my face.

My eyes widened from the malicious glint in its eyes. It made a move closer to me and I screamed. I quickly teleported back to the Cullen's, right into the middle of the living room where they all were. It just so happens that Renesmee was _right_ where I teleported and I kind of knocked her to the ground. She started bawling her eyes out and Edward got really mad.

"How _dare_ you make my daughter cry! You stupid," he hit me, "stupid," he hit me again, "insolent," and again, "little vixen!" He gave me an almighty kick at the end and I pretty much flew across the room. For a minute my mind flashed back to the butterflies and my only thought was '_I can be a butterfly too!_' and then I felt the immense amount of pain of my body hitting the glass wall on the other side of the room and my body shattering it. The sharp shards of glass rained down on me and I couldn't help but think about how pretty it looked. The sun glinting off of the shards as they landed on me and pierced my small body.

I was bleeding. A lot. This was the push I needed to put my resolve into action. I thought about the pictures I had found. About the dungeon like place that they were taken in. About the three Kings and the blond girl and her brunette brother.

I suddenly wasn't in the Cullen home anymore. I was in the dungeon, looking upon the three red eyed Kings. The last thing I saw before the world went black was the blond haired girl and the brunette boy rushing towards me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the spot where the little girl who bore my human eyes just was. She was no longer in the place I had kicked her to. She just… disappeared. I had heard her thoughts, about when she flew across the room and she wanted to be a butterfly and when the glass was raining down on her, she thought it was pretty. She thought nothing of the pain, only how pretty the glass was…

When she had flown across the room, some Polaroids dropped out of her pockets. I went over and picked them up. They were pictures of the forest and the wild animals in them. There were two pictures that stood out to me. One was a picture of Jacob as a wolf. He looked ferocious and seemed to be inches away from the camera. It seems that she had turned around only to find Jacob there, looking like her was going to eat her. The other was a picture of her. She was cross-eyed and looking at a blue and black butterfly perched atop her nose. She had a huge grin spread across her face, all of her little pearly white teeth visible.

This little girl is my daughter. Mine and Bella's. She not _meant_ to be though! Only Renesmee is. I didn't even want Renesmee until she was born and then this other little girl was born, my world was turned upside down. I had _two_ daughters and a dying wife. I didn't even care about Renesmee, I only cared about Bella being safe. It's not my fault that my family forgot about the other little girl. I had even forgotten about Renesmee until I had an inkling of hope that Bella would survive. The other little girl just wasn't accepted among the family and I wasn't going to try and change that. I wish I did though.

"Maybe she went back to the wolves." Said Rosalie.

I realised that while I had been off thinking about things that I should have done, my family had been discussing where she may have gone.

"I'll call them and see." Said Carlisle.

**Jane's POV**

Alec and I were alone with Aro, Caius and Marcus. We were discussing what was to happen about some information that we received from a vampire named Irena. Apparently the Cullen's have been very naughty in creating a forbidden child, otherwise known as a vampire child. This is heavily frowned upon among the Volturi, so naturally we have to go obliterate the Cullen's, but then again I might just be looking for reasons to get rid of those pests. Oh well.

We were almost finished planning. We would head to Cullen's tomorrow to… sort them out. A small body suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground. I made my way over to it, Alec following close behind me. It was a little girl. Around the age of two with brown hair. I saw a glimpse of her green eyes just before she passed out.

She was covered in blood, shards of glass sticking out of her fragile little body. Her scent was slightly alluring, but not something that I would think of touching. She had the right amount of vampire scent to make it seem like it would be drinking from a vampire.

I had no idea what she was. She looked like a little human girl and bled like a little human girl, but she smelt like a vampire. Alec looked confused as well. Aro, Caius and Marcus came over to look too. They were confused, but obviously felt sorry for the girl.

"Alec, run the poor girl a bath. Jane, would you mind bathing her and fixing her up?" Aro wondered.

"Of course, master." I smiled kindly. I picked up the light child as carefully as possible and followed Alec into my room where we bathed her clean of the blood. Now we had to pull out all of the glass. I grabbed a shard of it and pulled, trying to be as gentle as possible, even though she is asleep and won't feel it. It wouldn't come free though. It was stuck. Her skin had healed around the glass. Shit. "Alec… Her skin has healed around the glass. We're going to have to cause her a _lot_ of pain to get this done." I muttered sadly.

"It's okay. She's knocked out cold. She won't feel a thing." He replied soothingly.

We pulled shard by shard out of her little body. Bruises were everywhere and we had to give her another bath to wash away even more blood. We put her in a set clean clothes that we had some assistant to bring us for her and put her in my bed. I checked up on her regularly, but she never stirred.

It soon became time for us to leave to annihilate the Cullen's, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her, so I opted to stay behind. Days went past and the rest of the Volturi returned, still no change to the little girl. Every time I walked in to check on her though, I could find three less bruises and two less cuts, she really heals fast. It had been five days since she had turned up in the throne room and I went to check on her again, even though I had done so just an hour ago. Last time I checked she had no more bruises or cuts. Everything was healed. I walked into my bedroom to find her looking through the Polaroids that we found in her pockets.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to her.

"I'm Jane." I smiled kindly at her.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just watched one of my sons put my granddaughter through a window and I didn't even try to stop him. I'm a terrible grandfather! We should have just let her stay with the wolves! She'd be safer and more loved with them than with us.

It had hurt our family when she had called Emily and Sam her mom and dad. When she had denied that we were her family and had said that the wolves were her family. It had hurt a lot, but we deserved it.

After Rosalie's suggestion that she might be back with the wolf pack, I went to call them. If she was with them, then I would let her be. She could live with them in peace. I wouldn't tell anyone where she was. I would be the only one to know where she is, it'd be better this way.

The phone rang and on the fifth ring Emily picked up.

"Hello?" Her saddened voice asked.

"Emily, it's me, Carlisle. Can I talk to Sam please?" I said, being as polite as possible, knowing that we've caused her a lot of pain already.

"I'll get him." Her steely voice replied. "That bastard leech is on the phone." She growled to Sam.

"Yes?" He hissed into the phone.

"Sam… I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what happened. Is, um… Well, she still doesn't have an official name yet… Is she at your house?"

"No… Why would she be? We gave her back to you leeches three weeks ago and haven't seen her since." His voice was still angry, but worry had seeped into it.

"Well… Edward got angry at her accidentally knocking over Renesmee after Jacob scared her…" I trailed off.

"What did that bloodsucking fucker do?" He roared.

"He hit her a few times and kicked her through a glass wall. She disappeared after that. Well, I guess that's her power… Teleportation."

"That _bastard_."

"Sam, is she there or not? If she is at your house, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone else. I just want her to be safe and happy and I know that can happen with you."

"She's not here. We'll be at your house in a few minutes. We're going to look for her." He muttered darkly and hung up.

Oh lord… this will not end well.

**Sam's POV**

That bastard leech hurt her again. I phased and Emily got on my back. My pack phased as well and we hurried over to the Cullen's. As we ran I replayed the conversation with Carlisle over in my head to catch the guys up on what was happening. They were all furious. Especially Embry. And as much as Paul tried to hide it, he was even madder than Embry.

For the past three weeks since we gave Rayne back to the Cullen's, Paul has been moodier than usual. Not being around his imprint has affected him very negatively. He tries to hide it, but no one can really hide their feelings for their imprint. It's pretty much impossible. He's been drowning himself in sluts as of late, but we can see through his façade.

When we arrived we phased and put on our pants, walking straight in, no knocking or anything. I don't give a shit about being courteous when my little girls' life might be in danger.

"Where's Rayne?" I growled.

"That's not her name!" Snarled Edward.

"You never gave her a name, so we _did_." I said, getting right into Edward's face. His sickly sweet smell burned my nose, but I didn't care, just as long as I made sure my little girl is safe.

"She doesn't want to be named Rayne anymore! I heard it in her thoughts! She doesn't want the name because you guys gave it to her. She thinks you guys don't want her, that you never did. That you played her and hurt her on purpose. As far as she's concerned, she has no name." Scowled Edward.

Before I could ask what they called her, Bella butted in.

"Can we stop fighting about her name and try and find her?"

"Where could she possibly be?" Asked Quil.

"She could be anywhere in the world that she had seen, read about or heard of. That's her power." Replied Jasper solemnly.

"Then we had better get looking for her." Growled Embry as he stalked out the door.

"Did he…" Trailed off Emmett.

"Imprint on her?" Finished Rosalie.

I shook my head and jerked my thumb towards Paul when he wasn't looking. Emmett and Jasper looked pretty pissed. They could see that Paul didn't want to care for her and that he had no interest or intention to. I sighed and followed everyone out of the house. I hope we find my little girl. And fast.

**The Un-Wanted Girl's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. It was huge with deep purple walls and a white trim. It had a white dresser and white closet doors. There was a white door that was open that led to a bathroom. A bright purple laptop sat on a white desk, a large white leather chair at the desk. I was on a huge, it _had_ to be bigger than king sized, bed. It was a white four poster bed with a purple bedspread that had a white polka dot design. All in all, it's a nice room, but not something I would pick.

I tried looking for the door out, but there didn't seem to be one. There were no windows or anything. I sat down on the bed and started looking through my pictures which has been moved to the white beside table. I noticed as I sat down that I was no longer in the dress that I had on when Edward threw me out the glass wall. I also had no bruises or cuts. Guess I do heal quickly. Like when Edward beat me and broke my bones, they healed in a matter of two weeks.

After a while a door opened. I hadn't seen it. It was hidden doorway. Wow. In walked the pretty blonde girl from the picture. She closed the door behind and it disappeared into the wall.

"I'm Jane." She smiled.

"I'm… Well, I don't technically have a name…" I replied.

"Why not?" Her brow furrowed.

"Isabella and Edward never bothered. Samuel and Emily did, but I don't want to have a name that _they_ gave me." I scowled.

"Wait… Are you Edward's daughter?" She asked, astonished.

"Mhm… Not that they ever acknowledged that." I muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I'm Renesmee's twin. I wasn't meant to be born. Right from the word go I was ignored…" I launched into my story for yet another person. I have a feeling I will be repeating this a lot of the coming days. Maybe I should just record it and let people listen to it, instead of having to explain it every time someone asks.

After I was finished, Jane was appalled.

"I'm going to _kill_ those bastard Cullen's and those disgusting wolves! You certainly will _not_ be returning there!" She insisted angrily.

"Really?" I squealed and grinned excitedly. I was smiling so big that my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Of course. You can stay here as long as you want. We'll pick you out a name and give you a room. We can go shopping if you want to." She said to me.

"Can we? Can we really?" I was so excited.

"Of course, sweetheart. Of course." Jane promised and pulled me into a hug.

She didn't feel or smell like Emily or Sam. They were soft and warm. Jane was hard and cold. Really cold. My heart ached for my mom and dad. I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I _had _a biological set of parents. I _had_ a real family for a while. And now I realise, that neither the Cullen's nor the wolves are any family of mine.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV**

It's been a month since Rayne disappeared and we haven't got an inkling of a clue as to where she could be. Everyone is gutted, but the Cullen's seemed to have moved on. They're too obsessed with the other child. Leah joined Jacob's pack and I miss her terribly. Even though I imprinted on Emily, I will _always_ love Leah, but just not the way I used to. Even though the pack won't admit it, they miss Leah too. They pretend that they're happy she is gone, but we all know that they aren't, they want her back, no matter how annoying and grumpy she is.

Paul had stopped hiding how cut up he is about Rayne leaving. Every night he cries for her and every night he fucks another whore, trying to drown out his pain. His thoughts are agonizing when we patrol.

Embry's not much better. He's depressed and barely does anything anymore. His mom is worried. She doesn't know about any of this, not werewolves or vampires or anything, but she thinks that a girl at school broke his heart. Embry cries himself to sleep and wails the name Rayne, his mom is very concerned, she's considered taking him to therapy but he refuses to go. It's not like she can make him.

Emily has spiraled into depression as well. It pains me to see her like this. She won't even touch me anymore. She sits in Rayne's room, by her cot, staring blankly out the window, a death grip on the toy bunny we bought for Rayne. It was Rayne's favorite toy. I need to do something to cheer her up; I can't stand seeing my imprint like this!

**The Un-Wanted Girl's POV**

"I can see you, Grandpa…" I giggled at my silly Grandfather.

He came out of his hiding spot and grinned stupidly at me.

"You found me, kiddo!" He chuckled.

"You were hiding in an extremely obvious place, Grandpa." I laughed at him.

"Yes, Aro, you were. I bet you even_ I_ could have found you!" Snorted the voice. I spun around quickly and grinned, launching myself into the person's arms.

"Daddy! You're home!" I squealed.

"Caius, I highly doubt that you could have found me, even if I was standing right in front of you and you had a pair of binoculars!" Grandpa teased Dad.

It had been proven many times that my dad was absolutely _terrible_ at hide and go seek. Grandpa and Pop (my other Grandfather) had banned Dad from playing with us anymore. Dad pretended to look offended at Grandpa's words.

"That is not true, Aro! Is it, Princess?" My Dad asked, using his nickname for me. He looked like he knew I was going to agree with him, that he wasn't such a bad player after all.

"Hey! I've got a good idea! Why don't we play tag? Tag is such a _great_ game!" I was obviously avoiding the question.

Dad gasped. "Aro! You've turned my own daughter against me! How could you?"

"What can I say? She takes after her Grandpa." Grandpa winked at me.

"You wish, Aro." Muttered Pop as he glided into the room.

"Hey, Pop. How was your trip?" I asked, smiling widely at him.

"It was very good, my dear." He said in his soft voice.

"Where are Mom and Alec?"

"Right here." Answered two voices.

I whipped around in my Dad's arms to see Mom and Alec walking through the door. I shrieked in excitement and squirmed out of my Dad's arms. I sprinted over to my Mom and flung myself into her arms.

"Mommy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Sweetie." She smiled sweetly at me.

"What? No hug for me?" Alec pouted at me.

"Nope." I laughed.

Alec gasped, looking absolutely offended. He turned away from me. "Fine then." He muttered. I thought he was really mad at me.

"Ally!" I screamed. Alec kept walking away from me. "Ally!" I pleaded. Tears formed in my eyes and started falling from my cheeks. "Ally!" I sobbed.

"Alec! You bloody idiot!" Yelled Mom while she tried to comfort me. He froze, hearing that I was crying and shot around. He saw the tears falling from my eyes and shot over to me using his vampire speed.

"Bubba, I'm so sorry! I was joking, I'm not mad." He reassured me. I stretched my arms out to him, sobbing. He rocked me in his arms until I calmed down, whispering soothing nothings in my ear.

"I think you're tired, missy." Scolded Mom. "Aro, did she sleep at _all_ while I was away?"

"Probably about three or four hours only, Jane." Grandpa replied.

"I was away for two days! No wonder you're being upset easily. Time for bed, baby." I wouldn't let go of Alec so he carried me to my bedroom. My room is in the middle of Mom's and Alec's, adjoining doors into both rooms on either sides of my room.

My room was various shades of green. Forest green at the top of my wall, fading down to lime green. Along the fade were silver sparkles that made it look kind of cool. Mom insisted upon the sparkles though. I had a single bed, with a cage sort of thing on either side so I don't fall off the bed while I'm sleeping. The comforter was lime green with forest green polka dots. My sheets were lime green and very comfy. I had oak wood floors with a lime green and forest green polka dot mat. I had toys lining every wall. I am a very spoilt girl.

Alec changed me into some pajamas and tucked me into my bed. Mom gave me a bottle of milk and fell asleep with my Mom and Alec sitting in my room, talking quietly.

**Jane's POV**

God, my brother is an _idiot_. If he hadn't pretended to be mad at her, then she wouldn't have started crying. I watched as my little girl fell into a peaceful sleep.

"We need to give her a name…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. We've had her for a month and she only has nicknames."

Alec and I stood up and walked to the throne room to discuss this matter with Aro, Marcus and Caius. I'm very surprised that Caius has warmed up to her. Caius is known for being very cruel and sardonic, never being in something unless it advantages himself. He has a strictly business relationship with Aro and he treats Marcus as if he isn't even a real person. It was amazing that Caius let her near him, it's a miracle he lets her call him Dad. I don't see why she doesn't call Alec Dad… I sometimes think that Athenodora, Caius' wife, gets jealous of me. Not of me really, but because my little girl calls me Mom and Caius Dad and usually Mom's and Dad's are married.

"Aro, we need to discuss some things with you three." I smiled.

Aro turned around and gave me a look that asked what I was talking about.

"Well, I was thinking…" I explained my idea.

**The Un-Wanted Girl's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I yawned. I had definitely needed to sleep, but with Mom away on a hunting trip, I had to take the chance of staying up late and playing with Grandpa.

I climbed out of bed and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top that I could reach. The tank top was one that Mom picked out. It was pink with a purple, blue and green sparkle butterfly. I matched it with a pair of black shorts and then grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair out quickly and put on some pink shoes to match the top. I went up to my door and stretched on my toes to reach the handle. Mom had made sure that I had a handle on my door instead of having a door like hers.

I teleported to outside the throne room and walked in after stretching to reach the door handle again. I walked into the room and say that everyone was smiling widely and happily.

"Why are you all so happy?" I asked, kind of suspicious.

"Well… We have a surprise for you." My Mom grinned at me.

"Really?" I smiled too.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Can I know what it is?" I laughed at all of their stupid smiles.

"We were wondering if you wanted us to name you…" Alec trailed off.

I gasped. "Yes!"

"Can we choose the name or do you want to?" Asked Dad.

"You can, but please don't pick the name Rayne." I asked.

"Why not, Sweetheart?" Asked Pop.

"Cause the wolves named me that." I muttered bitterly.

"Well, that's a name you won't be having." Chuckled Grandpa, trying to make light of the mood.

"I've got the perfect name." Grinned Alec.

He whispered it to everyone and slowly everyone was grinning too. They obviously liked the name and wanted to use it and I was happy to use it. I was just glad to get a proper name.

"How you like to be Felicity Lydia Laurence?"

I grinned at the name. It was beautiful.

"Felicity means happiness." Grandpa stated.

"And you definitely live up to that." Said Alec, smiling softly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lateness of this... Too much stuff happening here =/ Second last year of school and exams just don't mix! Also I just so happen to be on holidays so I had assumed I was going to update more... That is no longer true. A few days before the holidays I got set the biggest and hardest assignment that I have ever had... A week of holidays have gone by and I have yet to start it. It's due the I go back to school, so I now have a week to finish the biggest assignment I have ever recieved... Thanks for listening to my mini rant about Australian schools ( :**

* * *

**Felicity's POV**

I learned about the 'family business' this morning and I have to say, I am scared stiff. I accidentally walked in on Dad, Grandpa, Pop, Mom and Alec engaging in the family 'business'. The scene replayed in my head over and over again and I shivered in fear.

_I skipped down the hall joyfully, happy that a few days ago I was given a name. A _real _name! Felicity Lydia Laurence, I said in my head over and over again. Dad and Pop call me Faye and Alec calls me Filly. Mom sticks to Lydia, while Grandpa goes with Felicity. I love my name._

_I decided to walk, or rather skip, to the throne room—or as I refer to it, my play room—because of my grand mood. I didn't want to teleport; I wanted to take in all of the exquisite details of the stone walls that were my home. _

_As I reached the door way to the throne room I grinned, knowing that I was going to see everyone in here. It had been 10 hours since I had seen any of them. What can I say? I love my sleep. _

_I opened the door, not knocking. I never knocked but I was starting to wish that I did. No one noticed me as I stood, confused on the marble floor. _

"_Jane." Ordered Grandpa in a cruel and cold voice. Mom smirked viciously at a man that was being made to kneel in front of the marble stairs that lead to the thrones. Felix and Demetri held the man down as he struggled to get away, as if he knew something bad was going to happen. It seemed that he was scared of Mom. How could anyone be scared of my Mom? She's harmless! _

_That thought and hope was shattered as my Mother began to glare as the man and he started screaming. I didn't understand what was happening. Mom was staring at him but it didn't seem like anything was hurting him… Then I got it. It's Mom's power. Who could possess something so horrible, let alone _use_ it?_

"_Momma?" I whispered. She heard me and whipped her head my way. Our eyes connected and I screamed in pain. It was pure agony and I fell to the ground screaming and crying. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers, try as I might. The pain was worse than anything in the world. It felt like there was an infinite amount of swords repeatedly being shoved into my body and twisting in the same movement. These swords would have been covered in flames and acid and all things horrible and torturous. _

"_JANE!" Screamed Dad. Alec leapt at Mom and tackled her to the ground, breaking our eye contact. It had only been about 3 seconds since Mom had looked at me, but it felt like a million years. The pain still emanated from my body in such an excruciating way. _

_Mom hurried over to me, ignoring the man for now. I looked at her wide eyed and scurried away from her, on my back so I could watch her, doing a crab walk of sorts. I hit the wall with a thump, not noticing seeing as I was scared out of my wits. _

"_Baby, I'm so sorry!" Mom's voice cracked and she looked like she would cry is she could. My two Grandfathers came rushing over along with my Dad and Alec. I couldn't bear to see or talk to any of them. They had just stood there watching that man get tortured like it was nothing. In fact a few of them looked quite amused! _

_As they came closer I teleported to my room, running and locking all the doors. I also barricaded them just in case they could through the locks. I ran to my bed and shoved my face in the pillows, just laying there crying. _

All five of them tried getting into my room. Pounding on the doors, trying to break the locks, trying to sooth me and get me to talk. None of it worked. After a day or so they decided I either wasn't in here and I had teleported somewhere else or that I would come out when I was ready. Even some of the guard tried to get me to come out and so did Dad's wife, Athenodora and Grandpa's wife, Sulpicia. Pop's wife, Didyme, died a while ago. She was Grandpa's sister too. I wish she hadn't died. She sounded brilliant; I wish I could have met her. She had the power bring joy to anyone close to her. Kind of like Jasper's power, but limited to the emotion of joy.

I finally decided to go and talk to my family, after getting over the shock I decided they should have a chance to explain. I teleported outside my room and slowly dragged my feet to the throne room, not knowing what to expect. When I arrived I knocked on the door which was a first for me. I never knock on doors. Ever. But I think I have learned my lesson. Sometimes there is just stuff that you do not want to see.

Chelsea opened the door. She's part of the guard.

She gasped upon seeing me. "FELICITY!" She picked me up in a hug and spun me around. Chelsea was fond of me; the only guard so far that wasn't very fond of me was Renata. Renata was Grandpa's personal guard against physical attacks. Unless with me she rarely left his side or at least the room he was in.

"Felicity? Felicity, I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mom gushed. I stretched my arms out to her and she took me off of Chelsea. I dug my face into the crook of her neck, some small tears falling out of regret for not talking to them in so long.

I was passed from person to person, the guard included, until I had been given a hug by everyone except Renata.

"Felicity, we've got to explain about what happened the other day." Grandpa said. Dad sent all the guard except Demetri and Felix out of the room.

"You see, we're the Volturi." Said Pop.

"The Vol-whatty?" I asked tilting my head to the side and scrunching my face up in confusion.

"We're the law of the vampire world basically." Said Daddy.

"We protect our secret from humans and punish anyone who threatens to expose our secret." Mom said.

"That's why we had the guy." Felix cut in.

"He was killing humans in a way that was threatening to expose us and we couldn't have that. We'd all get hunted down. No vampire would be safe." Alec murmured, just loud enough to be heard by my sensitive hearing (no where near as good as a vampire's though).

"I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetie. I was punishing that man and when you called me I got distracted and looked at you while I was still using my power."

We all talked for a while longer, the concepts of the Volturi being explained to me in a way that I could understand. The way it was being explained made everything they do seem okay. Even though they kill other vampires and torture them, when you think about it, it's nothing compared to what would happen if they didn't kill the vampire and our secret got out. What's one vampire's life to thousands of them? And I'm sure the humans and other creatures wouldn't be too kind if they captured us.

I was kind of happy to know about the 'family business' now. It seemed… cool. Like the mafia of the vampire world, but the good mafia. No killing in vain, just to protect our species. Mom and Dad promised that when I got older, probably with the body of about a four or five year old, I would be able to join them. For now I would watch them, see how everything is done and then we would find a very helpful use for my teleportation! I was excited about joining them, I can't wait!

Dad told me that he found something out. He had said it with such a big smile on his face that I almost starting jumping and squealing to get him to tell me faster. What Dad told me was that I will stop aging when I'm seven. I'll look to be seventeen years old. That comes to about growing two and a bit years old each actual year I'm alive! So that means that next year I can be a part of the Volturi! After Daddy had told me this, I couldn't stop grinning.

**Jane's POV**

I still haven't forgiven myself for hurting my baby girl. She has and everyone else has, I don't know if I can.

We found a use for Felicity's teleportation power. It turns out she can teleport groups of people anywhere we ask. We found this out a few days ago when Alec and Felicity were playing together, Alec had picked her and wouldn't put her down, teasing her that he wasn't going to let her go because he didn't feel like it. Felicity couldn't get out of Alec's playful but vice like grip and decided that her only method of escape was teleportation.

She tried to teleport and if worked. As I was watching them I expected Felicity to teleport. What I didn't expect was for them both to disappear. I was bewildered on what had happened, but when they both teleported back, Alec looked just as confused, but insanely impressed. We all were. Caius, Marcus, Aro and I. Even the guard was.

We've tested out her group teleporting skills a few times, all times worked successfully, but what I found funny was that Aro got very dizzy after each teleportation and nearly fell over himself each time we reached our destination, his feet not finding the ground to his liking as he claims. We all joke that his feet may not like the ground, but it would seem that his butt does. Aro found it amusing though, but only because it made Felicity laugh like a maniac.

I was playing with Felicity in the throne room where we usually liked to play. Marcus, Caius and Aro were here too and we were playing tag. We didn't find it fair that she had teleportation.

"Lydia! Would you stop teleporting? It's not fair!" I pouted, laughing at my own silliness.

"Nope! You guys have super d_oooooo_per speed and I don't, so I can use my gift!" She grinned at me giggling, knowing for a fact that she won the argument.

"Why you little rascal!" I chuckled running after her rapidly teleporting body.

**Felicity's POV**

I was giggling and running away from Mom… Well teleporting is probably the more accurate word for what I'm doing.

I decided to give Mom a chance at catching me so I stopped where I was and waited for her to turn around and see me. She finally saw me after scoping the whole room looking confused, as if I had teleported into another part of our home.

She grinned when she saw me, her face lighting up and she ran towards me her blonde hair swaying, her red eyes twinkling thinking she could actually catch me.

Her eyes met mine properly as she was running towards me from across the room and time slowed down. I was surrounded by different scenarios. They were like little movies playing all around me. Some were good and happy, others were… horrific to say the least. I looked at one of the horrific ones. It involved Mom being restrained while some people, I think it may have been the Cullen's or even the wolf pack, were torturing me. Blood dripped from my body and Mom and I were both screaming in agony.

I looked at one of the happier ones. Mom and I were running through a lush green field dotted with beautiful flowers. The sun was shining down on us heavily, Mom sparkling like thousands of diamonds made us her skin, whilst my skin only had a slight shimmer to it. The rest of the Volturi was there and we looked like a true family, just out on a family day out.

The one that caught my attention the most was a horrific one. It may not have been as gruesome as the other one, but it was the most painful. We, the Volturi, were in a clearing. I recognized it to be the clearing out the back of the Cullen's house. The Cullen's were there too and so were the wolves. Felix and Demetri were holding back Mom whilst Caius and Marcus were holding back Alec. Aro was giving the Cullen's something. That something just so happened to be me. I was being given back to the Cullen's. Oh, God no.

I decided to look closer at it to see what was happening. I was about 8 years old and was being given back to the Cullen's and wolves. Mom and Alec were trying to get to me but they were being held back. They were both screaming for me and it was heart wrenching. Edward took me into his arms smiling sweetly when suddenly his sweet smile turned malicious and he threw me to the ground, kicking me repeatedly. Aro just smiled kindly at Edward and watched me get hurt. The wolves disappeared and then the Cullen's, Edward and I were the only ones left. The Volturi slowly walked into the fog, Mom and Alec screaming and kicking trying to get to me the whole time. They disappeared into the fog too. Aro was last to go and he smiled, saluting Edward and then he disappeared too.

Edward looked at me, malevolence glinting in his eyes. I screamed a blood curdling scream.

_This one…_ I thought and before I could even finish the thought time went back to normal. Mom wasn't chasing me though, instead she was on the ground, screaming in terror. I realized what I just witnessed. Those scenes that I just saw…

They were my Mom's biggest fears and happiest dreams…


	10. Chapter 9

**So... Before you all chase me with pitchforks and flaming torches let me explain! Please. Okay, firstly I am superduperuper sorry that I haven't updated in nearly three months. I do have reasons! For the past couple of months there has been a tradgey befalling my family every so often (eg, cancer, heartattack, possible brain tumor, job loss, etc.). I have also had exams and assignments galore (oh the joy of doing high school work a year higher than age requires and Tafe at the same time)! It was today, in fact, that we finished our exam blocks. Tomorrow I am leaving on a 3 day leadership camp with my grade (I CAN'T WAIT!). Holidays start on Friday when I get back from camp, so expect an update on Saturday! **

**Thank you all for reading my extremely long-winded A/N and yes... On with the story!**

**Ps... To all of you who know that I do have this story written up until Chapter 16, I'm sorry. I have this policy that everytime I update on here, I write a new chapter... I'm not very good at sticking to my own rules, so yeah. Sorry! Love you all! ( :**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

As I ran playfully at my daughter her eyes became vacant as if she was in a dream world. She snapped out of it in about 3 or 4 seconds and when she did, I fell to the floor, my worst nightmare happening before my very eyes.

My little girl was being given back to that savage oaf, Edward Cullen. My brother and I were kicking and screaming to get her, to take her back to Italy and keep her safe, but Aro kept moving further and further away, taking my eight year old baby back to her previous family.

Edward took her and started beating her and after seeing that I got away from Felix and Demetri, but they were faster and caught hold of me again. I struggled and screamed and Alec was doing the same. We started going back into the fog and I kept struggling but to no avail. Once I was out of the scene, once I had lost my chance to save her, I was still forced to watch. Forced to watch as he looked down at her with that evil glint in his eye that I knew all too well. Forced to watch as he kicked and hit her. Forced to watch my little girl suffer.

I was snapped out the nightmare once it was over. I was lying on the floor, dazed, not quite knowing what had just happened, yet knowing what I had experienced. I was shaking and I knew that if I could, I would be crying. That was my worst nightmare and someone had induced me to live it.

Alec rushed over and helped me so that I was kind of sitting up, but leaning back on my hands, Alec supporting my shocked figure. I looked over the Volturi members faces; they were all looking towards the culprit. The same person that was the center of the nightmare was also the person who provoked it. My little girl. My little Felicity.

"Lydia… Did you do that?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded in reply, looking stricken and scared.

"Momma, are you okay?" She whispered, sounding pained.

"I'm fine, sweetie."

She teleported over to me and tackled me into a tight hug. She obviously felt guilty for making that happen to me. I saw over her shoulder, Aro was smirking.

"I think we found your talent. The one that will make you a huge asset to the Volturi. Congratulations to our newest member." Aro said kindly, he was happy that they had found another use from Felicity, happy that she will definitely become part of the Volturi.

**Felicity's POV**

The next few days were hectic. I was being taught how to be a part of the Volturi. It was quite confusing, but I somehow got the gist of it. Basically when people were bad and had to be punished, my Grandpa would ask me to come forward and I would see what their biggest nightmare is and make them feel like they are living it. We tested it and have found that leaving the nightmare on for too long can drive them insane and it could kill them. Leaving the happiest dream on for too long could drive them to insanity and it could also kill them. I've been told that my power is similar to Mom's and Alec's. Mom's can create great pain resulting in death and Alec's makes them go numb while someone kills them. The nightmare's are like Mom's and the dreams like Alec's, expect they are happy, not numbing.

I even got my own cloak. The guard gets charcoal grey coats and the more important you are, the darker your cloak is. Mom's, Alec's, Dad's, Grandpa's, Pop's, Felix's and Demetri's are all midnight black, because they are the main and more important people of the guard and Volturi. Mine is midnight black too. I was told that I am also one of the most important people with one the most important and powerful gifts in the entire Volturi. I am officially a part of the Volturi guard and I'm loving it.

"Boss, Felix and Demetri are bringing in a vampire they found draining humans like there was no tomorrow. They're about four minutes away." Heidi came and informed Grandpa.

"Well for this guy, there will be no tomorrow." Grandpa chuckled darkly.

We got into our positions. Yes, we had certain spots to stand in. The Volturi was very particular about looking good while being threatening. It was kind of strange.

The guard stood against the marble walls, going from the lightest charcoal grey, leading up to the darkest black. I must admit, it is a nice affect. Mom and Alec stood on either side of the three chairs that Grandpa, Pop and Dad occupied. They each had a guard member standing behind the chairs, they were not seen though.

I stood beside Mom, nobody really noticed me until it was my turn to inflict the pain because of my height difference with the rest of the vampires.

Felix and Demetri dragged in a rouge vampire, he had shaggy black hair, bright red eyes and a slightly perverted smile donned his face. He was kind of creepy and I had a feeling that with his female human victims, draining them wasn't the only thing he was doing…

Grandpa went through all of the whole what-were-you-doing questioning; his answer was the same as all the others who get caught in this situation. "I didn't do anything, I swear! Those humans had it coming! I'm a vampire, killing humans is what I do, I have my methods and you have yours."

"Felicity." Said Grandpa coldly, glaring at the scum being held down by Felix and Demetri. I teleported to my Grandpa, landing right in front of him. The guy on the ground flinched, surprised by my sudden appearance. "Show him your talent, sweetheart."

The guy snorted and cracked up laughing. "She's two and she has human blood running through her veins and a heartbeat. I can both smell and hear her. What's she going to do? Play tea party with me and girl me to death?" He looked like he was laughing so hard that if he was human he'd be crying and holding his sides. I growled, people always underestimate me because of my size and the fact that I'm half human.

I caught his eyes and searched through his nightmares until I found he most feared one. It was a woman and a little boy, probably the age of three. A vampire was there and bloodlust was evident in his eyes. The scum tried to protect the boy and woman, probably his wife and son, but the vampire knocked him to the side, he couldn't get up. The vampire drained the woman and child, the whole time the scum had to listen to their desperate screams and agonizing cries for help. She was begging him to help her and the boy, calling him the name of Greg. She was asking Greg why he wasn't getting up, but he couldn't answer, there was a pressure on him that stopped him from moving, from opening his mouth. It was a struggle to breath.

The vampire finally got around to Greg and was almost done with him when there was a commotion outside and the vampire left quickly, leaving Greg to turn into a vampire, his scenery being the bloody remains of his wife and child.

This was a memory I realized and although it was terrible, this man had killed and probably raped many woman, this was justice.

_This one. _I thought and the man started screaming, calling out 'Lucy! Mike! No! Please stop, leave them alone!' I just held his eyes, my expression stoic.

"Thank you, Faye." Said Pop. I looked away from 'Greg' and nodded at my Grandfathers and Father, teleporting over to Mom.

I watched with morbid satisfaction as the scum was ripped to shreds, still writhing in the nightmare, probably reliving the pain of the transformation. Good.

**Edward's POV**

The family has been kind of worried lately. We've given up hope of seeing our other child again, but we're over it. Renesmee doesn't care. She seems to have forgotten that she even has a twin.

The reason we're worried is because Alice can't see the Volturi anymore. She kind of can, but it gives her a massive headache and it's _very_ blurry. We don't know whether they have figured out how to block Alice from seeing them or maybe they met a pack of shape shifters that have formed an alliance with them like we have with the Jacob's pack and used to have with Sam's pack.

Also what is kind of worrying (not as much as the Volturi thing, but still of concern) is the fact that Paul seems to have… lost his mind. The kid is near suicidal. I found out that he imprinted of my other daughter and since she's been gone… he's been going through withdrawals like a junkie getting off the drugs. He's been throwing up and shaking, he's pale and looks kind of stoned. His pupils are dilated and he speaks in tongues. His thoughts are jumbled up and never make sense. The only thing that does make sense is the fact that he misses 'Rayne' and wants her to come back.

Sam got Carlisle to check him out. We don't know how to fix a broken heart, a lost imprint. Carlisle prescribed him some pills and they seemed to have little effect. After strengthening the dosage by almost six, the pills have started to work.

I guess we'll just have to see what happens. We may not have an alliance with Sam's pack anymore, but seeing his old pack brothers like that gets Jacob really worked up and upset and when Jacob is upset, Renesmee is upset, when Renesmee is upset, Bella is upset and when Bella is upset… I'm completely distraught trying to make her feel better.


	11. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THIS - I'm sorry about not updating on Saturday. Turn out I'm sick. Joyous. Anyway, here's for the REAL reason I'd like you all to read this. My story has been COPIED. Yes, this story has been COPIED. I received a message this morning at 6:30am from an author (I'm not going to specify her name as I don't know if she would like to remain anonymous or not) on this site. She told me that my story had been copied and sent me links to the person's profile and aforementioned plagairised story. This story was deleted before I got the chance to determine if I considered it plagairised. I believe that it probably was a my informant told me that the first chapters were the same. I am also lead to believe that the work is mine as the story is titled 'The Forgotten One' and the 'authors' username is 'Felicity Rayne Cullen'. Sound familiar? Yes, to me too. I just wanted to publically thank my informant (you know who you are! [ : ) and ask the rest of you to please watch out for people like this. If you want to use an idea from someone's story: please just send them a PM and ask. Seriously. You'll just embarras yourself and hurt a lot of people if you plagairise. Thanks again guys. And please don't send the girl any messages harrasing her: her story has been removed and if she is reading this then I'm going to tell her this: Don't copy other people's stories. If you wanted to use part of my story line, you should have ASKED and I would have considered it. That's all guys. Love ya's! [ :**

* * *

**Felicity's POV**

It's December 24th, Christmas Eve. Momma explained what Christmas is. She said that tomorrow, for Christmas, after I've opened all of my presents from Santa and her and Alec and Grandpa, Pop and Daddy, that we were going somewhere. A surprise for me. I can't wait!

Daddy told me who Santa is. He's this big, jolly guy in a red coat and he delivers presents to good little girls and boys on his slay pulled by his 9 reindeer. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph! He gives coal to all the bad little boys and girls. I'm hoping for presents… Not coal.

"Come on, bub. Time for bed." Said Mom in a singsong voice.

"But I wanna wait up for Santa!" I pouted.

"Do you remember that song? You'd better not pout, you'll get coal!" Warned Alec, teasingly.

I gasped. "No! I don't want coal!"

"Then it's time for bed, missy." Mom laughed.

I said goodnight to everyone and let Mom carry me to my room, too tired to walk. I yawned, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'. My Mom gently placed me into my bed, my pajamas already on.

"Did you put out the milk and cookies, Mommy?" I muttered, bleary eyed and sleeping.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Can you sing me the song?" I asked, my question nearly taken over by my yawn.

"_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!  
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_…"

I woke up in the morning and realized what day it was.

"It's Christmas!" I squealed as I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door. I realized that I had a faster way to get to throne room which is where the Christmas tree is set us. I teleported into the room and found everyone sitting around talking. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted, surprising everyone.

"Gosh, Lydia! You scared us!" Laughed Mom.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Filly." Alec grinned at me.

I stood there giving everyone hugs as well all shared the greeting of 'Merry Christmas' and such pleasantries. Everyone could see me fidgeting, wanting to open my presents but trying to be polite.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Asked Pop slowly.

"No, I'm fine." I was lying through my teeth and they all knew it.

"Just open your presents already, Faye!" Dad chuckled at me.

"_Finally_!" I whined. Everyone laughed at me as I ran towards the tree where there were mounds and mounds of presents under it. I unwrapped loads of presents, my gifts ranging from an iPhone to clothing to a laptop and even musical instruments! I got a guitar and piano, how awesome is that? Now to learn how to play them…

After I had opened all of my presents my Mom told me to get dressed into something very warm, but to put my swimsuit on underneath it. I was highly confused. If we're going someplace cold, why wear swimmers? If we're going someplace hot, why wear warm clothes? Sense, it makes none.

I put on an orange and pink two piece swimsuit and then a long shirt, a sweatshirt, a thick fur trim parka, jeans and a pair of black and blue rain boots. I ran out my Mom and she nodded in approval of my outfit.

We stood in a group—we meaning Mum, Dad, Grandpa, Pop, Alec, Demetri, Felix, me and a few select guard members, who were all dressed in the same kind of clothing as me, although they don't feel the cold—and Mom whispered the word 'snow' to me. I instantly teleported to where there was snow. It was beautiful and everyone seemed to love it. Something had to ruin it though… Mom stiffened up.

"Marquette, Michigan!" She hissed quickly and I teleported there instantly just as a burly tanned man barreled through the trees, followed by a couple of unnaturally big wolves. I vaguely remembered something about that guy. He looked kind of familiar. The wolves looked familiar too. Come to think of it, even though the ground and the forest surrounding us was littered with snow it all looked vaguely familiar. I didn't get a good enough look to remember though before I teleported.

We came to the middle of a clearing in bordered by thick forest. All of the dark green and brown was painted white with snow. I marveled at the pretty place when something extremely cold against my near shape shifter temperature cheek. It melted quickly against my skin and I looked around to find the culprit. He had his back to me, walking away from me and towards Grandpa, whistling suspiciously, obviously trying to act inconspicuous but failing oh-so-miserably.

I picked up a ball of snow, making sure not to keep it in my hands for too long to ensure it didn't melt and hurled it at his head. He paused as it hit him directly in the back of his head, snow sticking in his hair. He turned around slowly, narrowing his blood red eyes at me playfully.

"Filly." He growled light heartedly.

"Alec." I smiled back innocently.

"Did you just throw a snowball at my head?" A mischievous planted itself on his face and I did not like the look of it, not one bit.

"No…" I grinned back at him, still feigning innocence.

"Liar!" His hissed playfully and charged towards me.

"Daddy!" I squealed and I ran towards him.

He picked me up and I hurled myself into his arms. I looked back at Alec to see him struggling to get up off the ground. The snow where I had been standing was now a watery mush and even Alec's vampire grace couldn't have saved him from the melting snow when he was running at those speeds. I giggled at him and everyone looked to where I was looking. They saw a slush covered Alec sitting on the ground, totally drenched as he glared jokingly at me.

We played in the snow for an hour or two more and by then it was 9pm in Michigan. Momma came up to me and asked if I wanted to go to the next destination she sent up for me and I nodded my head happily, wanting to see my other surprise place.

"Brisbane, Australia." She said. We teleported to a busy and crowded city. It was muggy and hot but there was no sun. We were covered by clouds. _Good, my family won't start sparkling_, was my first thought.

We ran into a restaurant called 'Hungry Jacks' and ran into the bathrooms, receiving strange looks from all the people dressed in shorts and tank tops, while we were still wearing all of this winter clothing. We all got changed into our swimmers, the girls putting shorts and tank tops over to top, the boys just wearing their board shorts that they planned to swim in.

Mom had some shorts and a singlet in her bag for me and I put them over my orange and pink swim suit, putting on some pink flip flops too.

We walked out of the fast food restaurant and walked past what seemed to me the centre of the huge place. It had this humongous Christmas tree, it was decorated gorgeously and had people lined up for miles wanting to take a photo with Santa Claus. Daddy promised to take me to get a picture once the line wasn't so long. We walked over a big bridge that was situated over a large murky river.

"That's the Brisbane River." Said Alec.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dad as he had picked me up when we got to the bridge, claiming we had a fair bit of walking to do.

"We're going into a place called Southbank." He replied.

"What's Southbank?" I asked.

"It's this really awesome place with weekend markets and manmade beaches!" Exclaimed Demetri.

"Manmade beaches?" I was confused.

"Yeah, they're like these deep, big pools with sand at the edge turning it into a beach. It's not a natural beach, people built it, and so it's a manmade beach." Explained Grandpa.

"What's the time?"

"10am on the 26th of December." Said Mom.

"Why is it hot and not snowing?" I was still looking around from my perch in Daddy's arms.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you Faye?" Chuckled Pop.

"It's summer here in Australia. Plus, it doesn't snow here in Queensland. Queensland is the sunniest state in Australia." Stated Mom, sounding like she was reciting from a text book.

"Then why isn't it sunny now?" At this point we were across the bridge and walking along a riverside walkway. There was a steep decline at the side of the unfenced path, sharp rocks sitting on the slope, disappearing in the murky depths below.

"Summer is also the storm season in Queensland. For the past few weeks Queensland has been nearly drowned in rain. When it's not raining, it's overcast. Good whether for our kind." Laughed Felix.

After walking along the path for a while and passing a rainforest sort of thing that had a creek looking thing running through it with wooden board walks going through it, we came to a small set of steps and climbed them. We finally came to the manmade beach.

The sand was golden even after the apparent torrent of rain and the water was clear blue. We set up in the sand and we went over to water. The day was spent with everyone taking turns in teaching me to swim and I caught on fast. We checked out the markets and went to the most _awesome_ candy shop! We walked back across the bridge and I got a photo of me on Santa's lap, grinning.

It was 5pm in Australia when we teleported home to Italy. It was 9:45am on the 26th of December in Italy and I was exhausted! I was taken to my room, dressed in my pajamas and put to bed. I fell asleep recounting the wonderful day/days I spent in three different countries.

**Jane's POV**

As the day moved on I felt relieved that Felicity didn't bring up the mutts we almost ran into when she teleported us to La Push. She seems to have forgotten them and that's the way I'd like it to stay.

**Sam's POV**

God damn it! We saw a group of familiar looking leeches and they had Rayne! I just can't put my finger on who the damned bloodsuckers were. I've got to inform the Cullen's!

Paul saw and smelt Rayne… He was starting to show signs that he wasn't completely insane and now he is stark raving mad again. Wonderful.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sooo, Aridale Lee-Lee Cullen and I have come to an agreement and are kind of friends now ( : My story has been taken down and we have decided on something that makes us both happy! I'd like to thank IceDragonHikari, 4eva Ninja-ard and her friend and Bradt4life for their encouraging messages and I'd also like to thank CaitlinB54 for being so nice and for first informing me of the situation! Thanks again to everyone who helped me and thanks for sticking by my story for all this time with my slack updates! ;P**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My fingers flew across the piano in the familiar melody of 'Chopsticks'. Alice and Nessie were fluttering around the room, giggling and carrying on. My beautiful wife, Bella, was sitting at my side. Carlisle and Esme were cuddled up on the couch listening to me play and Jasper was smiling at the giddy Alice, loving watching her having fun. Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere. I don't know where and I don't want to know. I have a vague idea of what they're doing and I sincerely wish I didn't. Jacob was watching Nessie with a grin, Seth was pigging out in the kitchen and Leah was in the backyard doing some yoga.

An unpleasant smell reached our noses at the same time and thoughts flooded my mind. It was the pack and they seemed to be keeping something from me. Something of importance. My fingers stopped moving against the key board and all nine of us rushed outside just as the pack reached the porch in human form, wearing only cut off jean shorts. Leah didn't even notice. She was too into her meditations.

"What're you hiding from me, Sam?" I asked.

"We… We, uh…" Hesitated Sam.

"We saw Rayne." Blurted out Quil.

"What? When?" Said Bella.

Sam replayed the scene in his head, speaking out loud while he did. "We don't know who they are. They smelt familiar and they're vampires. Rayne was definitely with them. I could never mistake her smell. None of us can remember who they are, but they are _so_ familiar. We're hoping that that Edward could take a look at who they are and help us get our—" I cut him off abruptly after watching the memory.

"It's not her." I stated confidentially. I was lying through my teeth, of course. That was my daughter and I knew very well who those vampires were but nobody else had to know that.

"What? But that is her. I'm sure of it. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." His voice because high and squeaky as he became more panicked about finding 'his' little girl. She's not his freaking daughter. She's mine. He'd better stop calling her his daughter before I rip his bloody head off.

"It's not her." I repeated, my voice even firmer than before.

"How can that be?" Fretted Embry.

"That was definitely her." Whispered Brady.

"It was not her." I was trying to get them to believe my lie. It seemed to be working but they were in denial about there even being a possibility that it wasn't Rayne. They were so sure that it was her and they were right of course but they can't know that.

Paul had been silent the whole conversation. His thoughts had been blocked off from the pack and from me too. Sam wasn't worried about it at all because whilst Paul had been a bit not all there in the head he had done it whenever he was in wolf form.

"But it has to be her." Whimpered Collin. He was close to tears.

"It's _not _her and I have no idea who the vampires were!" I growled and stomped inside.

Esme apologized for my behavior and they all came inside after me.

"What was that about?" Bella murmured to me.

I just shook my head, too concentrated on something else. Paul's block had slipped for a split second, but that split second was enough for me to see what he was hiding.

Paul knew. Paul knew that it was her. He knew that I was lying. He knew who the vampires were. He knew that his Imprint was with the Volturi.

**Felicity's POV**

Dad shoved the bottle full of red liquid at me again.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?" He groaned.

"It's disgusting and horrible." I huffed.

"You haven't even tried it before, how do you know it's disgusting and horrible?"

"Because it is!" I shouted, getting frustrated.

"Would it help if I put it in a cup?" He sighed.

"Well it would be nice if you stopped treating me like a baby, but no. I will not drink it. Ever." I growled. He knew that I hated drinking out of baby bottles. I may have the body of a two year old but I do have enough brain power not to spill liquids from a cup. I may even be smarter or at least as smart as them.

"Ugh!" He snarled under his breath and stomped away from the table over to the fridge.

I got down from my spot at the table and walked over to him. "Daddy, I'm sorry." I mumbled as I gripped his black pants leg. He shook me off and turned away from me. "Daddy?" He didn't answer. "Daddy?" I grabbed his pants leg again. He shook me off again. My lip started wobbling. "Daddy?" I sniffled. He didn't answer me. Tears flowed from my eyes and I whimpered.

He whipped around to face me and saw that I was crying. His expression softened and he reached his arms out, offering to pick me up. I stretched my arms up, still crying, accepting his offer to pick me up.

"I'm sorry, baby. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to. I won't make you." He cooed. My head was buried in his shoulder and he rocked me gently.

"I love you, Daddy." I mumbled, my tears stopping.

"I love you too, baby." He soothed. "Now, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Hmm… Spaghetti Bolognese!" I giggled.

"Spaghetti Bolognese it is!" He grinned at me.

He placed me on his hip and started cooking the food. Once he was done he put it in a bowl and sat me in one of those booster seats that sit on the normal seat to make you be able to reach the table. Dad put the bowl in front of me and gave me a spoon. When I was done I was covered in spaghetti and sauce.

Mom came in once I was done. She saw me and stopped walking. She blinked slowly for a minute. I grinned at her and then she cracked up laughing.

**Jane's POV**

My little girl was covered in spaghetti and sauce. She looked adorable. She grinned at me, showing me her little, pearly white teeth tinted red from the sauce. I started laughing really hard. I was having trouble breathing. Yes, I am a vampire and I don't require oxygen but oxygen is required when talking and laughing and such activities.

Once I calmed down and stopped laughing I walked over to my giggling toddler and kissed her forehead. Caius was smiling at Lydia and I. Caius' smile faltered for a second and then turned into a full-blown grin. He tried hiding his laugh behind a cough, but c'mon! We're vampires for goodness sake! We don't cough!

I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was grinning about when I suddenly found out. A hand full of spaghetti came hurdling towards my face. I didn't realize until it was too late. I was already covered in the messy substance.

I looked shocked at Lydia. "Felicity Lydia Laurence! Did you just cover me in spaghetti and sauce?" I asked. She nodded in reply, a little grin situated on her face. I was going to get some and rub it on her face until I realized that her face couldn't get much more covered in the sauce, so I grabbed a handful and threw it at a grinning and unsuspecting Caius. He was ever more shocked than I was when it happened to me. This turned into a full-scale food fight.

Someone walked into the door of the kitchen and narrowly avoided the first lot of spaghetti flung their way, not avoiding the second lot. Or the third. Or the fourth.

"What is going on here?" It was Aro.

"Grandpa! We had a spaghetti fight!" She giggled and grinned at him. He laughed with her. If she hadn't been here and hadn't joined in the fight then he probably would have been mad, instead he's smiling and laughing. That's just the affect she has on us.

We went to go and get cleaned up and Aro ordered some humans to clean up the mess. I took Lydia to get cleaned up and put her in her pajamas. I put her bed after she said goodnight to everyone and went back to the throne room where everyone was.

**Caius' POV**

Faye refused to drink human blood. I could tell that she thirsted for blood. I could see her that she wasn't nearly as strong, cheerful and playful as she was when she first got here. Every time we fed she would be there watching but never drinking. She'd usually teleport out of the room before we were even half way through. I think that the screams and such disturb her, but she'd never admit it.

I needed to figure out how to get her to drink some. She needed some or else I'm afraid something might happen to her.

"Have you gotten her to drink some blood yet?" Asked Jane as she entered.

"No such luck." I sighed.

"Have you put it in a cup? You know how she hates drinking from bottles." Suggested Aro.

"Did that a few days ago. She held her breath until her face turned purple and I took the cup away. She started breathing after that." I grimaced.

"What about putting it in her food?" Offered Marcus.

"Last week. She threw the plate of food against the wall." I cringed.

"How can we get her to drink blood?" Thought Alec aloud.

I had a light bulb moment. "Maybe it's not that she won't drink blood!"

"What are you talking about?" Wondered Felix, bewildered.

"Maybe it's not _blood_. Maybe it's _human_ blood." I explained.

"So what could we do? Since she won't drink human blood." Said Demetri.

"It's simple… Give her _animal_ blood!" I finished explaining my idea.

"Like those horrid Cullen's?" Sneered Jane.

"Exactly!" I grinned.

Aro and Marcus looked at each other and shrugged. "It's worth a shot, brother." Agreed Aro.

Now all I have to do is get the blood. That might be trickier than I thought. Maybe I can just kill a deer or something and let her suck it dry? No… She wouldn't like that. How am I going to get the blood into a cup or bottle?

**Felicity's POV**

I woke up the next morning getting quickly dressed and teleported to the kitchen, my tummy grumbling the whole time. Some pancakes were sitting at the spot on the table where my booster seat was. Mama and Papa were there talking.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Grinned Mom as she swept me into her arms. She seemed excited about something. She kissed my cheek and set me down in my seat. Dad came over and kissed my hair gently as he sat down at the head of the table to my left, Mom sat on my right. They were both very cheery and excited about something.

I sniffed the air hesitantly, making sure that there was no human blood in my pancakes. None. I shrugged to myself and ate my pancakes, all the while Mom and Dad were grinning at me weirdly.

Once I finished my pancakes Dad took my plate away.

"Honey, we have a surprise for you." Mom said. Is this what they have been excited about?

Dad brought a sippy cup over to me. It was light blue and hard a dark substance in it. The substance must have been pink or red because the cup was a purpley color.

"What is this?" I asked hesitantly as it was placed in front of me.

"It's blood." Mom said.

"I won't—" Dad cut me off.

"It's animal blood. Not humans. I promise, darling." He swore.

I picked up the sippy cup and hesitantly lifted it to my mouth. I sniffed. It didn't smell like human blood. Kind of more bitter than human blood. Human blood was sweeter. I looked at Mom and Dad and they were looking at me encouragingly. I took a sip and it tasted _so good_. It was the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Yum!" I grinned.

"WHOO!" Cheered both Mom and Dad. They danced around and they honestly looked like maniacs. Who knew me drinking blood would make them so happy.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter may seem unrealistic as she is exceptionally smarter than a two year old, but you do have to remember that she is only a little girl at heart and physically! ( :**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heeya everyone! No excuse for not updating sooner (except that school started. Good enough? Yeah, didn't think so!). Anyways, just wanted to warn you that I made a mistake with the age calculations (like the years aneverything) so the ages aren't exactly canon (that is to say that in Breaking Dawn it was said that half human/half vampire stop aging at 7 years and they look about 17/18.) so yeah. Also, in case you did not notice, this story reeeeealy bashes Renesmee... Yeah. Don't like her very much ^.^  
Anywhore (RWJ : ] ), thanks for the reviews and I shall TRY and update more often 'cause I'm running out of pre-written chapters! :S**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The years went by and the Cullen's soon moved on from losing their daughter. They did care about her, but that didn't mean that they wanted her. They were fine with just having Renesmee, besides Renesmee didn't seem to want to have a sister. Everyone thought that she didn't want to have a sister because she was bad news, you know, twin telepathy. They think that Renesmee saw into the other girls mind and saw that she was trouble and didn't want her as a sister. Edward didn't pick up that this was not true because Renesmee easily blocked his mind reading abilities when she wanted to and they didn't realize this because she would replace her real thoughts with something else. The real reason Renesmee didn't want a sister was because she didn't want the attention on anyone else.

The wolf pack slowly got over little Rayne, Paul moved on. He was now happily in love with Jacob's older sister, Rachel, Paul even believed that he had imprinted on her, the guys agreed too thinking that he had in fact broken Rayne's imprint. The wolf pack soon figured out that as long as they kept phasing they would stay the same age and as soon as their Imprint reached the same physical age as them they stopped aging too. Sam and Emily had a child together, a little boy named Levi Jackson Uley, Levi after Sam's deceased father.

The Volturi and Felicity found that for every human year Felicity would age two human years in looks, the little girls mind was already beyond that of a genius who had spent their whole lives collecting information.

It's been seven and a half years since her birth and she now looks like a fifteen year old. In Felicity's mind her favorite year was when she looked six. That was the year that Caius, who she refers to as her father, and her 'mother', Jane, took her on her first hunting trip. Seeing as since she arrived with the Volturi she has refused to drink human blood they took her hunting for deer. She managed to drain two dear and even a mountain lion. This had unsettled both Caius and Jane, seeing their little six year old draining those huge animals but they knew she could handle it.

**Felicity's POV**

"Just _try_ it! Pl_eeeeeee_ase." I begged.

"No." Refused my grandfathers, mother and father, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Yeah, they _all _refused. All seven of them!

"Pretty please with sugar on top…" I pouted and gave them the puppy dog eyes. My green eyes smoldered at them and I knew they would have a hard time saying no. I had been persisting in this argument for months and I have yet to get even a single _one_ of them to agree.

"Will you shut up about this if we try it?" Groaned Demetri.

I nodded my head feverishly.

"Give it here then." He muttered, holding out his hand. I squealed excitedly and gave him the cup.

"If he can do it, then so can I." Sighed Felix.

"Don't let your people do what you're not more than willing to do." Huffed Grandpa. Dad and Pop nodded their heads in agreement. Mom and Alec looked at each other and shrugged.

By this point all seven of them had a cup and so did I. They all looked inside the cups at the thick red liquid. They were all skeptical about drinking it, so I downed mine all in one go, like it was a shot of alcohol that humans were so fond of. They all watched me as I drank it and Felix sniffed his, scrunching up his nose in displease.

"What kind is it?" Muttered Felix in his deep voice.

"Mountain lion." I smiled. "My favorite."

Grandpa shrugged. "Bottoms up." He murmured, drinking his like I did, as a shot. His equals and the four members of his guard that were here followed by his example and drank it. Their faces screwed up in distaste and it seemed that they started gagging. I laughed hysterically at their faces; they were faces of pure horror and disgust.

"What? Mountain lion got your tongue?" I doubled over laughing. Dad grumbled at my joke.

"Well… That was foul. At least we can say we tried and now you can't make us do it again." My Grandpa grinned at me.

"So, none of you liked it?" I pouted. They all shook their heads in unison except for one.

"It was… alright." Alec smiled at me. I blushed and put my head down shyly. I may have developed a little, itsy, bitsy crush on Alec. He's my best friend and I know, I know. He's a centuries old vampire, but he's got a fifteen year old body and I've got the hormone levels of an fifteen year old! Came you blame a girl?

He's my first crush and he's really nice to me. Like now for instance. He's so obviously lying, but he's doing it to make me feel better.

I grinned at him. "Liar." I sniggered at his shocked facial expression. It was priceless.

"W-what? I wasn't lying!" He stuttered, his eyes flying around suspiciously.

"Yeah, _so_ not lying." I smirked, extending the sound of the 'o' in 'so'.

"I wasn't lying!"

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" I sang in my soprano voice as I skipped away. I skipped through the door of the throne room and to the kitchen.

"Filly! I'm not lying, Filly!" Alec called desperately after me. I chuckled at his lame attempt of trying to cover up his fib. I love it here with the Volturi. With my family. I have a great memory but I couldn't remember why the word 'family' left I pang in my heart. I shrugged it off, continuing to skip to the kitchen to get another cup of blood; I don't get to go hunting much so I always have a large stock of animal blood. I want to go hunting again soon, it's so much fun! I'll ask Daddy or Grandpa tomorrow if we can go. Those two just can't say no to me.

**Aro's POV**

"Bottoms up." I muttered, taking the blood like a shot, just like Felicity did. The bitter taste touched my tongue and I resisted the urge to spit it out. It was horrible. Bitter, salty and coppery unlike human blood which was sweet and seemingly sugary. Felicity doesn't know what she is missing by drinking this… insult to blood instead of human blood.

"Well… That was foul. At least we can say we tried and now you can't make us do it again." I grinned at my 'granddaughter'.

"So, none of you liked it?" She pouted. We all shook their heads vigorously, none of us liked it. I noticed that Alec didn't shake his head.

"It was… alright." Alec smiled at her. She blushed and bowed her head slightly, whether it was from shyness or from trying to hide her blush, we didn't know. If it was the latter, it wouldn't matter if she had a box over her head, we would still be able to smell her blood rushing up and pooling in her usually pale cheeks. Over the last few years, Felicity and Alec have gotten extremely close. They were best friends and we all realized that Felicity was at that age when you first start to notice the opposite gender. She obviously had feelings for Alec and I'm assuming he returned them.

The fifteen year old grinned at him. "Liar." She sniggered at his shocked facial expression, catching his lie easily.

"W-what? I wasn't lying!" He stuttered, his eyes flying around suspiciously.

"Yeah, _so_ not lying." She smirked in a way that suggested she was older than she looked.

"I wasn't lying!" He lied again.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" She sang in her soprano voice as she skipped away. She skipped through the door of the throne room and presumably to the kitchen. She never stops eating! She also doesn't like using her teleportation or her fear and dream inducing abilities unless needed. She really just wanted to lead a normal life. Although she would never admit it to us, I had heard it in her thoughts once when we were playing tag and she tagged me.

"Filly! I'm not lying, Filly!" Alec called desperately after her, trying to convince her of his lie. Everyone heard Felicity chuckle at his lame attempt of trying to cover up his lie.

Heidi burst in the doors before we could discuss some matters on my mind.

"Heidi! Didn't I tell you to knock before you came into the throne room unless the doors are open!" I scolded.

"Yes, master, but there is no time for formalities right now!" She assured.

"Well, what is it then?" I growled, getting impatient at the brunette in front of me.

"The necklace—" She began, but I cut her off.

"The crown jewel one that I gave to Isabella as a wedding present?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, that one."

"What about it?" I questioned.

"If you stopped _interrupting_ me then I could finish telling you!" She growled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked mortified. "Sorry, master. Isabella gave the necklace to her daughter, Renesmee. Corin put in the chip like you asked of us before you sent it to her. Renesmee never takes it off." She blathered.

"Is this story going anywhere?" Jane asked, bored.

"Yes, it is, Jane. Just shut up." Heidi replied stonily. "As I was saying, the chip hasn't been transmitting anything lately. We can still get their position and we still know that it is Renesmee wearing it, but we don't get anything else. We think something may be going on."

"Is that all?" My expression was neutral, maybe even a little bored looking.

"Yes, sir. It is."

"You are dismissed." I muttered to her. She looked appalled. She obviously thought that by telling me this I would be most pleased with her and maybe promote her from being the 'lowly hunter' for us to being part of the high guard. Not going to happen.

"Are we going to do anything about it, Aro?" I asked Jane. I sighed heavily.

"What do you think, brothers?" I asked Caius and Marcus. They gave me their hands and I saw their thoughts on the matter. "It looks like we're going to visit the Cullen's."

"Is Faye coming?" Caius asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "No, no I think not." I replied.

"When are we leaving?" Alec grumbled.

"In a few days time." They all nodded.

Felicity seemed to have no recollection of the Cullen's or anyone associated to them. I didn't want her to have to remember all of those horrible things that they did to her. I had seen her memories about they had done and I had never been more relived to have Afton in the guard. He had the power to take away any memories that he so chooses from anybody, so long as he is touching them. I asked him to take away her memories of them and I think she was already starting to forget them anyway. I don't want her to see them or even hear of their names, because depending on who the person is, they can remember if the memories are triggered, usually by the names, a picture or even a scent. I hope that she never remembers.

**Felicity's POV**

I gasped silently outside the door of the throne room—yes, I was eavesdropping, not on purpose though!— as the words 'Cullen', 'Renesmee' and 'Isabella' infiltrated my mind. The memories came rushing back to me. Those evil sons of bitches. I glowered at the floor as I remembered all the awful things they and the wolf pack did to me. That's why I felt a pang in my chest every time I thought of being in a family.

I didn't care what Grandpa or anyone else said, I was going to see _them_ whether they liked it or not.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am updating now because I don't think I will be able to update for quite a while... My Nana (Grandmother) has cancer and she could die tonight or in two weeks or in two months (I highly doubt that last one... She really is in an awful state). I'm taking a while off of school and writing and stuff so I can be with her in hospital. My cousin is also coming over from New Zealand, so while the adults all converge I will probably be comforting her (She's 12...). So yeah. Sorry guys, I will update ASAP but that may not be for a while. Thanks for your understanding.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"I found a flaw in our plan on not letting Felicity come." I grumbled to Caius and Marcus the night before we were due to leave for the Cullen's house.

"And what would that be brother?" Asked Caius idly as he examined a slight crack in the marble of the far wall.

"That she is our mode of transportation. Catching a plane would do no good, running across water is never something I enjoy and swimming… you know how the guard feels about swimming." I sighed.

"Well that does prove to be a problem." Marcus commented.

"Who cares about the guard? They can swim." Muttered Caius moodily.

"Well if you want to die at the hands of a Cullen or one of those wolves after the guard turns against us, go right ahead." Casually remarked Marcus, earning a scolding glare from Caius.

"Swimming is out." Caius growled.

"No running." Said Marcus, "I agree about not liking running across the water."

"There is no way we could catch a plane full of humans without someone losing control." I heaved a sigh.

"We could buy out the plane or even just buy out the first class cabin." Suggested Marcus.

"Or we could buy a bloody private jet." Caius bit sarcastically.

"If we were going to buy a private jet then we might as well buy a whole airline company." I replied offhandedly. My co-leaders looked at me strangely like it was the most ludicrous thing they'd ever heard. "Well, if we bought an airline company we wouldn't have to worry about buying out planes and such; we could just get rides for free, a whole plane to ourselves." I shrugged at them. Caius rolled his eyes at me. Marcus was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"You're going about this the wrong way." Heidi said as she burst through the door.

"And how do you suppose we do this?" My eyebrow rose at her.

"Get her to teleport you and make her to stay in the forest around where you're going to be." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Faye? Doing what she's told?" Caius chuckled darkly. Felicity did tend to have a rebellious side when it came to being told what to do.

"Well it's the best idea so far." Admitted Marcus. I opened my mouth to disagree but Heidi interrupted me.

"And don't say anything about buying an airline. That was an awful idea, you must admit." She smirked.

"Wasn't that bad of an idea." I grumbled.

"Maybe not, but it's not practical." Caius said.

"Still a good idea." I huffed. My colleagues ignored me and continued with the conversation.

"So tomorrow we shall get Faye to teleport us there and hopefully she will stay in the forest." Planned Caius.

"Pfft." Chorused the four of us.

**Felicity's POV**

"Forks, Washington. USA." Grandpa said as everyone held onto me or someone that was holding on to me and so on. We ended up in a whole lot of trees. A forest, of course. It was midsummer and the air felt cool against my extremely hot skin. The trees were a vibrant green and surrounded our fairly large group completely.

We started walking through the dense forest and I looked up through the trees catching brief glimpses at the cloud covered sky. We walked at near human pace. I don't know why though. Yeah, I get we're going to see the Cullen's and impending doom may be upon us, but who cares? Do we really have to walk this slowly? I kept my complaints to myself though, not wanting to get in trouble with the guard or my family for whatever reason.

We reached a spot in the forest that looked exactly like every single other spot in this forest and stopped.

"Felicity, stay." Mom said.

"I'm not a dog." I grumbled angrily. I was ignored, of course.

"Felicity, it is imperative that you stay here." Grandpa told me.

"Please stay exactly here." Dad said.

"Right here. Do not move, Faye." Pop added.

"You _have_ to stay here, Filly. No matter _what_ you can_not_ leave this spot." Alec warned me with serious eyes. That boy was rarely serious. I sighed and nodded my head at all of them. They seemed satisfied with that and they all walked at non human paces towards the Cullen's (well who else could it be?) whilst Alec was the only one to stay with me.

The fifteen year old looked at me with serious eyes. His red eyes that already showed signs of turning orange bored into my green ones. He leaned towards me slowly, closing his eyes and I did the same. His cold, hard lips lightly came into contact with my warm, soft lips. He pulled away slowly and breathed in, as if savoring my scent, his eyes still closed.

"Please stay here." He whispered his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and gave me one last serious look before running off to join our family. My cheeks were cherry red and my breathing was labored and uneven. Alec just kissed me. The fifteen year old god. My first kiss with my first crush. I felt like fainting, the feeling was like no other. I thought my abnormally fast heart would stop beating! Wow.

My back hit a tree and I slid down it, my jean short clad bum coming in contact with the hard packed ground. My head fell lightly back to hit the tree. I was in awe of what had happened just minutes ago. My long brown hair fell in front of my face and I breathed out heavily, my fringe going flying as my breath pushed it upwards.

I sat against the tree for ten, maybe fifteen minutes when I heard a twig snap a few feet away. I was still in awe and didn't react to it, the memory of Alec kissing me still fresh in my mind and playing over and over again like a broken record in my head.

Another twig snapped, closer this time but I paid no attention to it. Another twig snapped, then another and another. I stopped playing the kiss over in my head and slowly stood up, using the tree as a support mechanism. I looked around in front of me and saw nothing. The forest had gone eerily quiet and I looked around suspiciously. I saw nothing but I decided to move a few hundred feet away. I turned around and came face to face with someone. Its hot, smelly breath came into contact with my face and my first reaction was to offer it a breath mint until I realized that I was not in fact face to _face _with some_one_, but face to _muzzle_ with some_thing_. My breathing hitched as my green orbs skimmed over the hairy beast and a loud, high pitched scream formed in my throat. The horse sized animal snorted and bared its teeth at me. That was it.

The scream forced its way out of my throat and I ran as the wolf chased after me, snarling and huffing angrily, its strong jaws snapping at my back which it kept barely missing.

In a matter of thirty seconds or so I ended up in a clearing full of other people. I kept running.

"Mommy!" I screamed in terror and ran over to her.

"Felicity! What are you doing?" She growled at me.

"I'm sorry about disturbing your '_meeting_'," I muttered sarcastically, "but there was a giant _freaking_ wolf trying to _eat_ me!" I squealed.

"What?"

"That big, fat, hairy wolf over there." I pointed towards the russet colored monster. It growled upon hearing my choice of words to describe it. My eyes met with a dark grey wolf but I quickly looked away for fear of it attacking me. My eyes scanned the now quiet clearing, like everyone was waiting for something to happen. My eyes first scanned over the wolves and a midnight back one stood out. I then skimmed over the other vampires. The _Cullen's_. Bastards.

I saw the oldest, pale haired guy. Granddad. Carlisle. The caramel haired one. Grandma. Esme. The younger blonde one. Uncle Jasper. The pixie. Aunt Alice. The burly dark haired guy. Uncle Emmett. The blonde girl who thinks she's pretty. Aunt Rosalie. The brunette. Mother bitch. Isabella. The bronze haired freak. Sperm donor. Edward. And the worst of them all, the bronze haired child. The girl who just so happens to be biologically related to me yet I hate her with every fiber of my being. Vain little up herself bitch. Oops, I mean Renesmee. I sneered at her and she looked shocked at me. They all did actually. Oh well. What a lovely family reunion this has been.

**Third Person POV**

The green eyed brunette barreled through the trees and into the clearing, a snarling wolf not far behind her. Everyone looked at the slightly familiar girl as she screamed the terrified sounding word 'Mommy' to Jane, the fifteen year old looking vampire.

"Felicity! What are you doing?" The older blonde growled at the younger brunette.

"I'm sorry about disturbing your '_meeting_'," She muttered sarcastically, "but there was a giant _freaking_ wolf trying to _eat_ me!" She was horrified.

"What?" Jane was confused by this point.

"That big, fat, hairy wolf over there." The young girl pointed at the russet wolf and Jacob did not take kindly to her (in his opinion) untrue words.

As the girls eyes scrutinized the clearing of supernatural beings they landed on a few specific people. Paul looked into her eyes and immediately knew that it was his little Rayne. Sam saw her and recognized her too. As her eyes roamed over every wolf they all recognized her. One word circulated around the pack.

_Rayne._

Her eyes looked over the Cullen's and Edward listened and winced at every observation the girl with his human green eyes made in her head. This girl was his daughter and she hated him and his family. _Their_ family. As the Cullen's began to acknowledge that she was part of their family the little girl sneered at them. She hated them, well and truly hated them.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, just wanted to apologise for my 1 and a half month gap... My nane passed away at 1:30am on the 31st of October. So, yeah. I turned 16 while I was taking a break and I sort of fell into depression because I was denied something I have wanted for the past 12 years and it's not something I can try to get again. On the up side I was accepted into University and as such will be a full time year 12 student, part time TAFE student and part time uni student... Yay for me. I am hoping to finish this story before I return to school (January the twenty something or rather). There should be 30 chapters at the most (rough guess as I have just finished chapter 18 and know exactly what is going to happen).**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, thoughts and prayers; so thank you everyone. I would like to point one person out: _Kinyaa_. I found your message rude and obnoxious and would like to ask you to read an author's A/N because something could have happened to them to prevent them from updating like, oh, I don't know, _their grandmother DYING , perhaps?_Just as an example. Think and read before you speak in the furture, yeah?**

**Sorry if that message was harsh guys but you would not believe how much Kinyaa's message upset me and I just had to get that out.**

**Anyway, next chapter should not be too far away (I know I say that every time!), so yeah. Happy reading, thank you all for everything and keep on rocking peeps! [ :**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Felicity continued to glare at the Cullen family and the wolf pack whilst the wolves tried to distract Paul who was restraining himself from running over to Felicity (or Rayne as he still thinks of her) and tackling her into a hug. His Rayne. His little baby Rayne was getting more grown up, she was so much bigger than the last time Paul saw her.

Understandably, Jacob was pissed. As soon as Paul had seen Rayne he had completely forgotten about his older sister Rachel that just minutes before the Volturi had shown up, Paul swore he loved. Jacob and Seth (both had joined back with Sam's pack, but Jacob was now the Alpha) had never liked Rayne. Renesmee didn't like her, so neither did they.

Everyone standing in the field was feeling a different emotion and Jasper felt overpowered by the force of the emotions. Carlisle felt regret, Esme remorse, Rosalie guilt, Alice shame, Jasper felt overpowered and at fault. Seth and Jacob felt hatred. Embry and Leah felt sad, Quil and Jared felt stressed and the twins, Collin and Brady, didn't know what to feel.

The leaders of the Volturi were angered. The emotions from the guard were mixed. Some were joyous, some angry, some sad and others were emotionless.

Seven supernatural beings emotions stood out among the massive crowd. These consisted of anger, worry, remorse, guilt, sadness, love and happiness. Worry, remorse, guilt, sadness and love emanated from the band of genetically connected Cullen's, Edward, Isabella and Renesmee. Anger, worry, remorse, guilt, sadness, love and happiness revolved around Sam and Paul of the wolf pack. The love and happiness from those two radiated ten-fold from Paul as he stared at his imprint. Anger, worry, sadness and love came from Jane and Alec. As her mother Jane was angered that her little girl had to be exposed to these horrid people, sad that she had gone through so much pain and must being going through so much more now. Worried that she would lose her little girl to either the wolves or the Cullen's, like in her worst nightmare. And love for the daughter that she has had for a short five and a half years. Alec felt the same emotions but for love. He loved Felicity of course, but not as a daughter. No, Alec Volturi was in love with the fifteen year old looking girl and he was frightened to lose her.

**Felicity's POV**

I looked at Isabella, my 'mother' and Edward my 'father'. In between and slightly in front of them was Renesmee, my idiotic sister. I glared at the three of them as they looked apologetically at me. Renesmee sent a smile my way and I responded by looking her directly in her dull brown eyes and started going through her fears.

One of her fears was about the Volturi killing her, the Cullen's or one of the wolves, especially Jacob. I smirked and she started screaming. Everyone looked at her, scared. Edward snarled at my mom, thinking she was the one that sent the drama queen into a screaming fit on the ground.

"See my mind? I'm not doing it!" Defended mom.

Edward and Isabella looked frantically around, trying to find who was hurting their precious daughter. Their eyes finally landed on my face after they spotted my sadistic smirk and my non-faltering stare at their little princess.

"Stop it!" Screamed Isabella and I felt her throw her mental shield around the Cullen's and the wolves.

"Oops. My bad." I grinned.

"What the hell was _that_?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, _daddy_ dearest. Just one of my powers."

"One?" Inquired Carlisle. Smirking, I nodded my head in reply. All of their eyes bulged at the information.

I felt a harsh pressure in my head and saw Edward looking at me with narrowed eyes. He was trying to read my mind and was failing miserably. I glared back at my 'father' and thought about getting him out of my mind. He suddenly flew backwards as I imagined an impenetrable fortress throwing him away from me and out of my mind.

I and my family laughed as he landed harshly on his back, a loud crack ringing through the clearing as his head bounced off of the ground.

Alec's arm made its way around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Paul snarled loudly and I smirked at the Pack as they held him back from no doubt shredding Alec to shit paper. Alec grinned evilly and kissed me lightly on the lips. Edward snarled too.

"You're _with_ him?" My sperm donor roared.

"She sure is." Answered Alec for me. I blushed scarlet and looked up at him hopefully. He smiled at me and nodded his head so lightly that only I could see the nod.

"No! I forbid this!" Edward growled.

"Like you can do anything about it!" I glared at his sparkly face.

"I am your _father_! I can choose who you date!"

"You gave up any right as my father when you pretended I didn't exist and then started beating me!"

"As you father I forbid this relationship!" Said Sam.

"You gave up your right as my father too, Sam! When you gave me back to these evil bastards."

"You know that I didn't want to do that!" He argued.

"But you still did! The only person who has any right as my father anymore is Caius. He is my father."

"Oh and I suppose that Aro and Marcus are you grandfathers then?" Yelled Edward harshly.

"Clap clap for the _fuckwit_." I replied scathingly. Carlisle looked hurt that I had replaced him. Good.

"_Don't _you _dare_ talk to me like that!" Edward snarled at me.

"Or what?" I spat at him.

"Or this." He gave a slight nod and a russet colored wolf came out from behind him. "Get in the house or Jacob will drag you in whether you like it or not."

I looked at 'Jacob' and sized him up. I saw his fear. Renesmee being hurt or killed. I smirked.

"So what's your answer?" Edward whispered menacingly.

"Fuck. You. Bastard." I smiled sweetly at him.

"GET HER JACOB!" Edward snarled, his face contorted in anger.

As Jacob sprinted towards me I teleported to the opposite side of the clearing. He looked confused for a minute and looked around for me. When he finally spotted me her charged again and I teleported again. This happened time and time again until I held his gaze for long enough and made him experience Renesmee's death. It was entertaining really. I watched the images floating in my head as they tortured Jacob, thinking of as many of the most horrific deaths for her as I could.

After a while I let up on the torture. "Give up yet, _pup_?" I grinned childishly at him. His growl was the only reply I got. "Well, that's not very nice is it?" I imagined killing Renesmee in another gruesome way. The pain must have been too much for him because he phased back.

"I give! I give!" He shouted once I let up again.

"Good little puppy." I smirked and turned back to my family. Only something was wrong. Very wrong. They were no longer there.

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa? Pop? Alec?" I spun around looking for them. "Demetri? Felix? Heidi?" I even went as far to call out, "Renata?"

"They're gone. They're not coming back." I turned around to face the voice. Alec. What did he mean by my family not coming back?


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm super duper pumped 'cause I just finished writing chapter 19 and I LOVE IT! I love the way this story is turning out!  
Anyway, I know a lot of you were confused with the ending of the last chapter and about how the Volturi would never do something like that and about how Jane would have to be dragged out kicking and screaming to allow that to happen, but it will all be revealed soon! Just let me tell you guys that everything is not as it seems!  
So, I hope some of your questions are answered on this very short chapter (sorry about the length!)! So, goodbye and goodnight my lovely readers!**

* * *

**Felicity's POV**

"Alec, what do you mean they're not coming back?" I whispered, my brow furrowed.

"They had… urgent business to attend to. They said they were sorry but they have to go away for a while and for that duration of time you will have to stay here in Forks."

"But you're staying… Right, Alec?" I was confused about this whole thing.

"Of course, love." He smiled at me. Paul growled and I glowered at the wolf. He whimpered and shrunk back.

I ran into Alec's arms and he picked me up easily.

"You will be staying with us." Edward muttered and he led us back to the Cullen's large three story house. I noticed that the glass wall that I had been thrown through just a few years ago had been replaced by a new panel of shiny glass.

Edward led us through the back door and up the stairs to the second floor.

"This is your room, Volturi." Snarled Edward to Alec. Edward took off up to the third floor and stopped at another door. "And you're room." He muttered to me.

"No." I said.

"What?" He glared at me.

"I'm staying with Alec." I turned around and walked back to Alec's room. Edward just growled in frustration and stomped off, not bothering to fight me about it. Idiot.

Alec and I started lounging on his bed, his arms were around me.

"Did you mean it when you said we were dating?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"What did mom and dad and grandpa and pop and… Well, you know who I mean! So, what was the urgent business they had to attend to?"

"Uh… You know… Just some vampire exposing us… Blah, blah, blah. The usual…" He trailed off.

"Well, why didn't they take me? I'm the one who usually deals with this stuff!"

"They decided it would be best to let you… Um… The Cullen's… And yeah." He mumbled.

"So, they want me to spy," I coughed at that point to hide the word from the obviously prying ears from downstairs, "on them?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure. That's what they said. Exactly what they said."

"Why do you keep hesitating to answer me?"

"I'm not hesitating." He argued.

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were!" I glared at him.

"No, I wasn't."

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Were not!" He poked me.

I poked him back. And he poked me again. We kept poking each other until he finally rolled on top of me and started tickling me furiously. I was squealing and giggling, trying to tickle him back, but he was too heavy.

He suddenly stopped tickling me and his red (slowly turning orange) eyes bored into my green ones and his lips slowly lowered to mine. It was only a peck on the lips but my heart pounded in my chest and a sigh escaped my lips. He grinned at me and his eyes seemed to be smoldering.

He lent down to kiss me again when my stomach growled loudly, totally killing the mood. I groaned, not wanting to get up.

"I'm hungry."

"I gathered that." He chuckled.

Alec pulled me up by the hand and he had me out the door before I knew what was happening. He pulled me down the stairs was opening the front door when I asked what he was doing.

"Taking you out to the forest so we can eat?" He was confused.

"We're in civilization. I'm not having blood if I can have solid food."

I pulled him into the lounge room when the Cullen's sat.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" Came three replies. Rosalie, Isabella and Esme answered me.

"Esme." I clarified. "Is there any actual food here?"

"Yes, in the fridge. Help yourself." She smiled softly. I walked into the kitchen and froze immediately. Those bloody wolves were in here.


	17. Chapter 16

**Omg, I can't believe that I haven't posted since last year! :O Sorry guys, I just had to! But seriously, it's been too long and I apologise! Guess what I got? 'The Twilight Saga: the offical illustrated guide', that's what! So, I have been reading it and am going to go back and fix all of the inconsistancies of my story and make them line up with the Guide [ : Thanks for reading guys and just so you know, I only have 13 more days of holidays until I have to go back to school for my 12th and final year D: **

**OH AND MY NAME IS NOW _Kit and Cub_; I changed it from _BlackAndWhiteLives_. Just a heads up :P**

* * *

**Felicity's POV**

The whole wolf pack was in the kitchen. Every single one of them and their Imprints. Bloody hell. There were two people I didn't know, a boy and a girl. They looked alike; the girl had curly brown hair that reached about a quarter ways down her back with dark hazel eyes. The boys' hair was a mess of chocolate brown curls atop his head and his eyes were a murky brown/blue colour. Their skin was only slightly olive toned, probably a bit too much time in the sun. The girl looked about 16 and the boy about 20.

The talking stopped when Alec and I walked into the room.

"Ya know what? I feel like hunting. You want to go hunting? Let's go hunting." I said quickly and made to exit the room, but Alec was blocking my way.

"I thought you wanted real food?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Things change, people change. Get with the times, Alec! Let's go." I muttered and jerked on the hand that he was holding, trying to guide him out the door, but he is a vampire and I'm only a half-vampire, so he was stronger and therefore did not budge an inch.

"Don't leave on our account, Raynebow." Said Sam. I spun around to face them so fast that I probably gave them whiplash.

"_Don't_ call me _that_!" I growled.

"Sorry, Rayne." Said Quil.

"That's _not_ my name! It's Felicity Lydia Laurence and you are _not_ to call me _anything_ but Felicity." I snarled at the idiot boys.

"Why is your last name Laurence?" Interrupted one of those two jerks that hated me and basically lived with the Cullen's. What was his name…? Ced? Sid? Sock? Sloth? Oh! Seth… That's right.

"_Be-cause_," I ground out, separating the word into two syllables, "that was my mothers' name before she joined the Volturi." I used that 'Duh' tone that all children and teenagers knew how to use impeccably.

"By the way, this is Gabriela and that's Shaun. They're Seth and Leah's Imprints." Embry randomly informed me.

"Like I care." I muttered.

"Oh and _that's _Rachel. My sister and _Paul's Imprint_." Jacob said the last bit smugly, as if it was meant to mean something to me. Like it was meant to hurt. My heart gave a small pang when he said that, but I didn't understand. Why would it hurt me?

My attention was directed towards a girl I didn't notice in the room. Her bone structure was the same as Jacob's, her skin the same caramel colour. Her hair was short and raven black, her eyes so dark I couldn't distinguish her pupil and iris apart. She was pretty, but I didn't get why it should hurt me.

"A_aaaaa_nd I care _why_?" My left eyebrow rose at Jacob. He sputtered, seemingly wondering why I wasn't howling on the ground in pain. Dunderhead. "_Well_, this has been mighty fun. Actually no, it hasn't, but that's beside the point. We'll just leave you all to your stupidity party and be on our way to hunting."

"You can't hunt in our territory." Five voices chorused in a threatening tone and a sixth voice snarled it.

"I wonder how long it took them to rehearse that." I smirked at Alec. He tried to cover up his snort of amusement but didn't do it very well, whilst the six men in question glared at me. I snorted in a less than ladylike fashion and didn't even attempt to cover it up. "Alright, I'll bite, no pun intended." Alec laughed but no one else seemed to find it funny, so he covered it up with an awkward cough. "Why can't we hunt in your _precious territory_?" I asked in an overly theatrical voice.

"_Because_, we'd like to keep the small population that we have _alive_, thank you very much." Jacob growled harshly.

"They eat them, why can't we?" I asked, jabbing my finger at the male Cullen occupants of the kitchen, my voice just as harsh.

"They eat animals, dumbass." Jacob snarled at me. He was very obviously thinking about Renesmee killing some 'innocent' human. There's _no such thing_ as an _innocent_ human. Everyone has done _something_ to warrant not being innocent, even if it was just an impure thought.

I laughed loudly at Black's statement. "Mon Dieu, it would seem that you are the stupid one, Monsieur Black." I giggled. Jacob's face stretched into a sneer.

"And why, may I ask, is Jacob the stupid one?" Asked my sperm donor.

"Mister Uley, mister Black, mister Hale and the mister_s_ Cullen," I replied, making sure the plural at the end was heard, "you need your eyes checked. Alec's eyes are in fact topaz. The same shade as the resident vampires of Forks. I see no reason for the two of us not to share the deer and such with this coven."

Alec and I smirked as the six males scrutinised Alec's eyes.

"Well, it's cramped in here and I wouldn't want to be taking food out of the poor wolves' mouths, so I'm going hunting." And with that I walked out of the room, Alec following me, not enjoying the prospect of being alone in a room full of wolves eager to munch on some vampy flesh.

**Edward's POV**

I listened as the two disappeared and we all waited for them to be out of hearing range.

"Let's follow them." The wolves and we vampires stated. All of the Cullen's (Including Renesmee, much to Jacob's disdain. He still didn't trust my other daughter, not that I blame him) and the wolves (reluctant to leave their Imprints but refusing to bring them too. Sam left Emily very reluctantly with their four year old son, Levi) left in search of my second born child and her… lover. We followed them as they ran through the forest and I watched through both of their eyes as they pushed each other lightly and giggled. Felicity tripped over a root just as they entered a clearing and she grabbed Alec's arm to try to catch her balance, but ended up bringing them both tumbling down. They ended up in the middle of the clearing, Felicity in his arms and both laughing their heads off.

Alec leaned over Felicity and kissed her lightly, grinning softly at her. Paul growled from behind as we came to a quiet stop just outside of hearing range and for them, seeing range. I shushed the wolf and continued watching the young couple. They kissed again and Alec got up, lucidly pulling my daughter up with him. They took off again in the direction of a herd of deer and each took down two.

They went running back towards the house and we ducked out of the way quickly as they headed straight for the large group of us. They ran right past us, their thoughts didn't indicate that they had noticed us and we continued to follow them.

We soon arrived home with Sam and Paul becoming agitated about the all of the kisses and affection being shared between the lovers. I had to admit, I wasn't happy about it either, but I wasn't growling at least. No, I was gritting my teeth instead. They came to a stop outside of my house, whilst we stayed in the trees where they couldn't see us. Felicity threw her arms around Alec and giggled as his hands went around her waist and he lifted her up, spinning her around on the spot. She grinned and rose up towards his lips as her feet touched the ground. Their lips touched quickly and she pulled back and giggled again.

"What are you giggling about, you giddy child?" Alec whispered, grinning back at my daughter.

"They think we don't know that they're following us. And right now they will think that I think that they can't hear me." She laughed again and Alec chuckled with her. They kissed again and this time Paul didn't try to cover up his distaste. The grey wolf ran towards the couple, his sharp teeth bared directly at the male of the pair.

Just as Paul's jaws closed around Alec, they snapped closed around thin air. The couple was about forty feet away, still kissing and Paul ran straight at them again. Instead of teleporting this time, they broke apart. Everything happened so fast that it seemed impossible. Felicity stepped in front of Alec and Paul's jaws wrapped around her. Sam and I sprinted towards the wolf and my daughter. Paul's fangs had stopped just as he was about to rip her apart and Sam tackled him. The two wolves fought, but my focus was on my youngest child. She had staggered back slightly and a half moon of red spots sprang up across her white tank top. The red spread and the thick smell of blood filled the air, but no vampire was tempted. Carlisle rushed towards us as I held her lithe body in my arms. Carlisle started fretting over her and the rest of my family came towards us whilst the wolf pack tried to get Sam and Paul into order.

Felicity struggled out of my arms and stood up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!" She yelled. "I'm sure you all remember, but I've had worse. Much worse." Her eyes shifted over to me not so subtly and we all winced at the memory.

Alec put his arm around her shoulders carefully and led her inside. Her back turned on us and I saw that the red covered the whole lower half of her white tank top. The puncture holes were barely noticeable among the bright red, but with the eyesight of a vampire, they were very obvious.

**Felicity's POV**

Alec took me up to our room after out little run in with the wolves and I took a shower, the hot water stinging the wounds as it washed away the blood. I got changed into fresh clothes, save a shirt, and walked back into mine and Alec's room. He had gauze ready and I lied down on the bed as he fixed up my back and then my front. He kissed the gauze covered wounds lightly and then my lips as he helped me into my shirt.

I slowly turned on my side, my nose nuzzling the side of Alec's neck, one of my arms thrown over his waist. His arms tucked lightly around my body and he pulled close. My eyes closed and I drifted off into a sleep filled with angry wolves, abusive fathers and perfect boyfriends.

* * *

**_GUYS! HELLLOOOO! YEAH, YOU! Now that I have your attention, I have a poll on my page about who you think that Felicity/Rayne/The Un-Wanted Girl will end up with; please vote on the poll! This will probably not influence who she ends up with, but I really want to see where you guys want/think this is going to end! _**


	18. Chapter 17

**Soo... I'm sorry [ : Just started school and... and... It's school, so it's pretty much fucked. :| On a happier note, I have got my formal dress (prom, whatever); just ordered it from America, so it should be here in 4 months and I'm soooo EXCITED! :DD ANYWAY, so you don't have to listen to me garb on, this is for all of the people who have been waiting for my slack ass to get into gear since I posted Chapter 16 on Quizilla ages ago; here is the first new chapter of The Unwanted Girl! Sorry if it's shit... Wrote it ages ago and I was not in a good mood and just wanted to get the chapter done after my huge writers block. So without further ado!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The wolf named Paul had been subdued and he soon realised his actions. _Holy _fuck_. I just attacked her. _Was the thought that kept running through the young man's head.

Paul was sitting on one of the expensive couches in the Cullen's living room. He had just gotten berated by several different people and couldn't believe what he had done. His knees were pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He looked like he was about to start rocking back and forth and seemed to be in need of a straight jacket.

Edward was furious and pacing, contemplating ripping Paul's head off. He couldn't believe that Paul had attacked her. Isabella was equally as mad, but she didn't show it and was blocking her mind and emotions from Jasper and her husband. Renesmee was worried about her little sister but was more agitated to see that her Imprint, Jacob, was grinning in an accomplished and satisfied manner. Most of the wolf pack was worried and angry at Paul. Sam had to be taken outside for fear of him phasing and hurting the Imprints, his son or, most likely, killing Paul with Edward's help. But none were more furious that Rachel Black herself.

She could see how much her Imprint was beating himself up about this and was starting to doubt that their Imprint was real. Maybe he had never Imprinted on her but had only thought he had to get over Felicity. In the four years that the two had been together, Paul had insisted that she return to Washington State to continue her education. He had not asked her to move in with him nor to marry him and they had certainly not had sex. Rachel realised now that these things that seemed like small insignificant details when it came to the big picture, now added up. Had Paul never Imprinted on her? Rachel didn't want to believe that her love had not Imprinted on her, but on that _half breed, undeveloped slut_. A plan was forming in the back of Rachel Black's mind. A plan that was going to make Paul Reece Imprint on her, no matter who got hurt. Rachel Black was going to seduce Paul Reece whether he liked it or not. What Rachel Black didn't realise was that an Imprint is for life, you can't break it and even when you fight it... You lose.

Felicity woke up hours later in a lot of pain. Her stomach and back seared with pain and she winced as she tried to move. Upon hearing her sound of pain, Alec sat up and helped his young lover sit up. Alec stood her up gently and lifted up her shirt, checking the gauze. It seemed fine and he gently lowered her shirt.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked and her head bobbed up and down. Alec lifted Felicity gently into his arms and carried her down the stairs, taking her into the kitchen and sitting her lightly on the marble counter top. After having a glass of water, Alec helped Felicity down and let her walk into the living room, her body leaning heavily into his.

Many golden, brown and hazel eyes looked their way as they entered the crowded room. Jacob grimaced as he saw that she was, in fact, still alive.

"Ya know, Jakey baby? I'm only alive to make your life miserable." Felicity smiled innocently at the tan giant. He grimaced at her and Seth chuckled earning himself a glare from his Alpha.

"God, I wish you would just die already." Jacob huffed.

"Then why don't you come and get me yourself? _Pup_." The green eyed girl taunted.

"I would if I wasn't sure that I'd have about fifteen or sixteen people trying to murder me." Was his bitter reply.

"Ah, we think alike. It's a wonder we don't get along better." Felicity's smile was vacant like a China doll's.

"We don't get along at all." Jacob's reply was blunt and accurate. Felicity just kept smiling emptily.

"I know."

The silence that followed that statement was nothing if it was not awkward. Paul was itching in his seat, desperately wanting to be closer to the teenage girl, jealousy burning through his veins as well as guilt.

"I'm so sorry!" Burst out the wolf. Every head turned to look at him and Felicity got tense. "Please don't hate me!" _Too late_, Felicity thought idly, "I was going for the bloodsucker; if you hadn't stepped in front of him—" Paul's rant was cut off by Felicity's piercing yell of '_SHUT UP!_'. The room stilled as everyone stared at the pint sized half-breed.

"I don't care what you have to say, you ignorant mutt! You tried to kill my boyfriend and if my _family_ were here, then you'd be dead in a heartbeat." Nobody missed the emphasis that she put on 'family' and several people in the room winced visibly.

Felicity stormed out of the room, Alec following behind. The young girl wished that she was able to teleport at that moment, but she knew she couldn't as it would tire her already weak and injured body.

Later that night when Alec had gone out hunting after he thought that his girlfriend was asleep, Felicity went downstairs in the hopes of retrieving a glass of water or perhaps even blood. As she walked down the stairs at a bleary and sleep ridden pace she heard voices coming from the living room. The green eyed girl frowned as she heard her name being spoken. Creeping cautiously closer to the door, Felicity poked her head around the door jamb. Standing in the middle of the room was a pacing Jacob and Felicity's biological mother. Jacob was the one ranting and raving about her and Isabella was sitting patiently on the couch.

"Why is she even here? We all hate her and I wish that she would just go back to those bloodsucking parasites!" Isabella raised an eyebrow and Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Those evil, worthless killers who are nothing like the Cullen's?" He stated it like a question and the brunette vampire smirked and nodded.

"Look Jacob, I'm sure she wants to go back to the Volturi too. Just be patient, okay?"

"I know! But you know that patience is clearly not something I'm well known for. I just want her out of here! She's making Nessie so depressed which makes me angry and the wolf gets harder to control." He sighed heavily and basically collapsed onto the couch, seemingly nearly breaking the expensive piece of furniture. "I just wish she would leave."

Felicity's expression hardened; she had known that the Cullen's didn't like her (_I mean, look at what they did to me as a baby!_) and she had also known that the Pack didn't care for her and most of them obviously took Jacob and the Cullen's side (_if giving me up was anything to go by._) but she hadn't known that she made her older sister depressed. She hadn't known that they all hated her. She hadn't known that they just wanted to get rid of her. But they did and she was going to make sure that it happened as soon as possible.

When Felicity got up the next morning, everyone was exceptionally cheery. The Pack came over again (_Why don't they just move in?_) and Seth's Imprint was being overly cheerful and 'in-your-face'. A smart and very ignored part of Felicity's mind told her that Gabriella was just generally a nice person, but the larger, slightly more aggressive part of Felicity's mind that tended not to be ignored told her that the girl was out to get her like the rest of the Cullen's.

After getting into several fights with various occupants of the house, including Alec, Felicity decided that she needed to leave for a while, so she dug up the old Polaroid camera that she had taken from this very house seven short years ago. As she went downstairs and was about to past the living room, a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside the big room. All of the Cullen's and wolves with their imprints sat there. Levi was asleep in Emily's arms as she rocked him gently; it seemed more for her benefit that keeping the toddler asleep.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked immediately, taking his freezing hand off of her arm.

"_My_ problem? What about _your_ problem?" The girl growled.

"You've been acting like a little bitch all day." Ground out Jacob.

"Whatever, _Pup_."

"Felicity, I've been feeling all of your emotions all day. You're angry and slightly depressed. What's the matter?" Jasper asked quietly. It was one of the only things he had ever said to his niece if he thought about it.

"You want to know why? _Seriously_?" She replied sardonically. Most people ignored her mocking tone and nodded their assent. "_You're_ my problem! You sit there like you actually want me here, but I know the truth. I know that you all hate me and can't wait until I leave. Don't worry: I'll be out of here in a week tops." The girl turned around with a flick of her hair and strode briskly out the door leaving some very confused vampires, shape shifters and humans, a guilty feeling Bella and a smug looking Jacob.


	19. Chapter 18

**So guys, I decided I should update now as at this current moment I am locked outside of my house with no keys. My brother has no keys either. My other brother lost his keys. My parents are an hour away about to order lunch. So I have a 2 hour or so wait ahead of me and my laptop and iPod are about to run out of battery... So yeah. Sorry about the long wait and to everyone who asked NO I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING. So yeah... This story doesn't have many more chapters to go... I'm in the middle of chapter 21 so I suspect there will by about 25 chapters all together... So yeah. Sorry if this one is shitty! By the way... since I have about 10 minutes left remaining on my battery time, I haven't had time to re-read this one... Sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

One month later and Felicity was sitting in a tree cursing the fact that she was still in Forks; her family had yet to come and retrieve her and Alec. Felicity had spent the last few weeks wondering what kind of Volturi business could take a _month_; really, if it was that bad they would have taken her with them to deal with the bad vampires. She assumed it would be vampires breaking the law as what else did the Volturi do?

For the past month the young hybrid had pretty much ignored everyone except Alec and to tell the others (namely Renesmee, Edward, Paul and Sam) to '_kindly get the fuck out of my face_'. As of late Felicity had been contemplating going to Volterra and seeing why the heck her family wasn't back yet but she knew that she couldn't as Alec had warned her not to go there or she would get in serious trouble. Every day she asked her vampire boyfriend if they could go back yet and every day he answered with a firm 'no', but Felicity could see that every time she asked him, is resolve cracked just a little more and she knew that he too was worried about their family.

Heidi of the Volturi smirked happily as she and Renata skipped lazily down the corridor of the Volturi castle. They had done it; they had finally rid themselves of that pesky little half-breed after seven years of utter hatred and their coven were none the wiser. Albeit they had lost Alec too but there will always be casualties and if they let expendable people get in the way of their plans, they would never get anything done! Besides, Alec was replaceable just like most of the Volturi coven was; well… he was dispensable to Heidi and Renata at least, not so much to Aro, Marcus, Caius and all of the other guard, but especially Jane.

Since they had departed Forks Jane had been... different wasn't quite the word. Psychotic was perhaps a better adjective… Yes, definitely psychotic. The young blonde had been trying to convince Aro, Marcus and Caius to let her go to Forks and convince (ahem, force) Alec and Felicity home. Aro repeatedly denied her request stating that it was Felicity's wish to stay in Forks and that Alec had chosen to stay with her. Yes, you heard that right, Felicity _chose_ to stay in Forks and Alec decided to stay with her.

It was all part of Heidi and Renata's plan to rid themselves of the half-breed. Heidi and had come to Aro with news of the necklace given to Isabella and had informed him that the chip had stopped working. This of course was a lie, but it gave them a plausible excuse to go and check on the Cullen's and of course little Felicity would be used as transportation; Heidi and Renata had of course planned everything out so that the girl was the only option of how to get to Forks so that she would have to be in attendance. Then, whilst Felicity had been torturing the mutt, Heidi informed the Volturi coven of her 'heart-to-heart' with Felicity early that day about how she felt about that Cullen's and how the young hybrid had heart wrenchingly told her about her desire to stay with the Cullen's, her _real_ family, about how she no longer wanted to live life with the Volturi but with her biological family.

While Heidi had been convincing her masters and the guard about Felicity's 'decision', Renata had put her acting skills to the test and had informed Alec of the immediate threat to Volterra and the vampiric world and how they had to return to Volterra immediately. As the boy had been about to tell Felicity, Renata had explained how Aro didn't want Faye to be around such danger and how he wanted someone to stay with her here in Forks. Alec had readily agreed and Renata had warned Alec to not tell his young girlfriend about the nature of their return to Italy as Aro knew she would want to teleport and help as much as possible. Once again Alec agreed as he would do anything to help keep his young love safe.

As they were leaving, Jane had to be forcibly restrained with a blindfold over her eyes so that if the person carrying her accidentally looked into her eyes, she couldn't torture him into letting her go. It was a safety precaution that the Volturi used frequently with the vampires in their coven that had powers that could only be used via eye contact.

The only thing that did not go according to their original plans was how much everyone truly cared about Felicity and how much Jane would do to get her brother back. Aro, Marcus and Caius were starting to get very suspicious with the guard spurring them on as they too were suspicious and missing their youngest member and the second half of the dangerous duo (their nickname for the twins, Jane and Alec). Heidi and Renata had decided that they needed to think of something to get the suspicions to stop and soon or they would be found out.

Alec was exceedingly worried about his girlfriend as she was getting more and more aggressive and Alec knew that this meant she was soon going to lose control of her powers in a way that could mean a lot of pain or euphoria for her victim to the point of insanity. As much as Alec hated the Cullen's and their little lap dogs, he had no desire for them to be tortured into insanity; the young vampire also had no desire himself to be tortured into insanity as he was the person to most go near her therefore the most likely casualty. He had already fallen victim to her agonising power a couple of times and had no aspiration to be touched by it again.

The teenage vampire could see where Felicity's worry was coming from though; he too was wondering what kind of vampire problem that was too dangerous or gory for Felicity to see would take so long. The boy was starting to wonder if he should head back to Volterra and check on his coven, just to make sure that a full blown vampire war hadn't broken out; they did not need a repeat of what happened in the south so many decades ago. Alec could feel his resolve breaking every time his young hybrid girlfriend begged to return to their family as he too was desperate to return. He decided to wait a week longer and see how things progressed. If he had received no word within the next week, Alec was going back to Volterra to check on his family and he was taking Felicity with him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... extremely sorry for the wait but yeah... not gunna bore you with excuses! Before I begin this chapter you NEED TO READ THIS SENTENCE: there is EXPLICIT SEXUAL ACTIVITIES in this chapter. I have marked them out. I'm sorry to everybody who can't/won't read those scenes, such as my younger readers, but this story is rated M for a reason. So yes, sorry about that and chapter 20 shouldn't be too far away. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"We're leaving."

Felicity looked down in fright as she heard the voice of her boyfriend drifting up from the ground below her tree.

"What?" The girl asked dumbly, totally gobsmacked by Alec's sudden announcement.

"We're leaving, Filly. I'm worried about our family and I think we should go back there." He explained.

The seven year old in the sixteen year old body screamed happily as she flung herself out of her tree and into the arms of her young boyfriend. The girl was chanting 'oh, my God! Thank you!' over and over again against his ear until she finally kissed him on the lips. She sighed happily as she pulled away. A sudden thought hit her as she leaned back to properly look Alec in the eye.

"Why were we not allowed to return to Volterra in the first place?" She asked quietly, searching his face for any indication that he was not telling the truth.

Alec sighed heavily and took his lovers hand, gently guiding her towards the Cullen's house. All of the vampire coven and their lap dogs had left; the Cullen's to go hunting and the wolves to return home to La Push for some quality time with their families. As they reached their room, Alec sat down on their bed with Felicity sitting next to him. He looked her in the eyes for a minute before he started.

"Renata informed me of a threat to the Volturi and the vampiric world itself. She told of how dangerous and immediate the threat was to all of us and gave me instructions directly from Aro. Aro and his brothers agreed that they didn't want you in harm's way, so they told me to stay here with you. They also instructed me not to tell you as they knew that you would want to go help as soon as you found out. But I'm starting to get worried about them; it's been more than a month and we still have no word from them. I think something may have happened to them." Alec said this all rather fast, as if to just 'rip the bandaid off' and Felicity's head was spinning from all of the information.

"Are you being serious?" She breathed.

"Deadly." Alec admitted.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to get there now!" Filly shouted as she jumped up.

"Wait! We have to plan this, just in case the threat is still there."

Filly huffed and sat heavily back onto the bed.

"We'll go in a weeks' time. What we'll do is teleport just outside of…" As the couple kept sorting out their plan of action, Alec couldn't keep his eyes off of Felicity's lips; he knew that saving their family was of the utmost importance, but no matter how many centuries he had lived, he was still a teenage boy and he still had urges.

"I love it when you get all passionate," he cut his girlfriend off before kissing her fiercely. The girl responded back just as passionately, kissing back with equal vigour. Alec's hands wound around Filly's waist, pulling her gently to lie down on the bed with him above her. His lips trailed from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck, finding her sweet spot in a dip in her collarbone. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes, her fingers lightly carding through Alec's hair.

* * *

****!EXPLICIT****!****

* * *

As Alec started suckling against her sweet spot, Felicity stopped him briefly and took off his shirt, smiling appreciatively at his toned chest. Alec continued his ministrations and bit down gently on her sweet spot before lathering the mark with his tongue. He lifted his head up and watched as the red mark formed on her hot skin. Alec looked into Felicity's eyes as he let his right hand trail down her front lightly brush her breast. Felicity closed her green eyes again as a shiver ran down her spine.

Ever the gentleman, Alec asked her permission before he went any further. Once he got her nod of approval, the boy put his hand lightly on her breast, above her shirt and bra, massaging slightly before he slid his hand down her stomach and under her white lace tank top. His hands grabbed the edge of the fabric and he gently pulled it off of her. Alec gently straddled Faye's waist, his jean clad erection pressing against Felicity's jean clad hips and he moaned quietly at the sensation. The vampire traced a path up his young lover's stomach before resting at her bra covered breasts. Felicity watched for a minute at Alec before sitting up slightly and reaching behind her to undo her bra strap. The material came loose and she lay back down, allowing Alec to remove the straps from her shoulders and then the material fully from her body.

Alec gaped slightly at the sight before him; he had never seen a woman naked before up close. The teenager created a path with his eyes, starting with Felicity's gorgeous auburn hair, trailing down to her stunning green eyes and cute button nose. Her usually creamy cheeks were flushed and her rosy lips were swollen. His eyes continued down her slender neck, gaze lingering upon the hickey he had left there. Finally his eyes were met with creamy mounds of flesh with perked rose bud nubs; they were a perfect size and perfectly proportioned with the rest of her body.

Alec's mouth was open slightly as he moved to place his hand gently over one of the mounds. He looked up to his girlfriend just in time to see her mouth move in a silent gasp. His hand started to gently massage, his fingers soon moving to her rose bud nubs. He gently rolled the hard nub between his fingers, smiling at the look of pleasure on her face.

His mouth soon lowered to the mound, his tongue was cool against her skin, heated not just from genetics, but from pleasure as well. Alec gently bit around Felicity's breast, gently licking the enflamed skin afterwards until his wet mouth moved to her nipple. The teenager suckled on her nipple wetly, carefully rolling the hardened nub between his teeth. Alec loved the appreciative noises of pleasure slipping from Felicity's mouth and he smiled widely as his lovers hands tangled in his hair, pressing his mouth closer to her breast, making the boy suckle harder. The boy removed his mouth from her breast, blowing air on the wetness his venom had made and making Felicity shiver in delight.

* * *

****!DONE!****

* * *

Alec sat back up and started unbuttoning and taking off his jeans, intent on taking the pleasure further. As Felicity saw him do this she shook her head, as if coming out of a dream. She grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to explain why she stopped him.

"Alec, baby, stop. I'm not ready to go any further." She admitted while she frowned. Her boyfriend moved off of her, buttoning his jeans as he went; he grabbed his shirt and tossed it on, before grabbing Felicity's bra and passing it to her.

Once they had both gotten dressed, Felicity went over to Alec and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Alec shook his head and gently grabbed her chin.

"No, honey, never be sorry for not being ready. Never." He kissed her forehead softly and hugged her tightly to his body. Felicity smiled contentedly and hugged Alec back just as tightly.

The door downstairs opened and they could both here Emmett's booming laughter and Alice's high pitched giggles.

"Perfect timing." Alec grinned at his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"We have to do something about them!" Heidi hissed to Renata.

The 5'10" mahogany haired vampire towered over the 5'0" black haired vampire. Heidi had just whisked Renata away from the throne room and had dragged her to some random chamber in the castle where no one would overhear them.

"Why; why not just leave them alone?" Renata replied, realising that Heidi was talking about the brat and Alec.

"Because Jane is about ready to go Forks and force them back home and I _know_ that Alec will be getting suspicious as it's been over a month with no word from us; he must think we're all dead, but I know that he will come here just to see and if he does then our plan is ruined and we are caught out as liars."

Renata knew that she was about neck deep in shit and sinking fast. The small vampire didn't mean to hurt anyone; she just wanted the hybrid out of the way. Renata truly didn't hate Felicity; she just hated how someone so small could change their lives so significantly. She hated how the little girl managed to charm the whole Volturi and how she managed to steal her master away so completely that he never even talked to her anymore, unlike the huge conversations they used to have. But the thing that she hated the most about what the little girl did was steal Alec away. For years the small vampire had thought that Alec was cute and had always wanted a chance with him but she was too scared of his twin sister as Jane had always hated her. Renata had never hated any one in her life and she certainly didn't hate that little girl, but she just wanted her out of the way, even if it meant losing Alec in the process.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Renata said when she realised that Heidi was waiting for a reply.

"We go to Forks and we…" Heidi went on, explaining the whole plan in detail to the wide eyed vampire.

Heidi soon walked out with a grin after Renata had shakily agreed to her plan.

They were going to get the La Push wolves to kill Alec and Felicity. Holy shit.


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow... So, okay... Erm... Please don't use the various methods of torture and ouch that you guys reviewed and PM'd me! Just... ow. I have updated so that won't be necessary! *gulps, adjusts tie nervously* Authors Note is at the bottom to explain extended hiatus.**

* * *

As Felicity slept in his arms, Alec was thinking about what the next day would bring. It had been six days since their steamy encounter and Alec was eager for it to happen again; being a virginal teenager for over 1200 years was not an easy thing to accomplish. Alec knew, though, that he should not be thinking about those kinds of things at that moment as tomorrow was the day that Alec and Felicity would be putting their plan into action and would travel to Volterra. The young couple was terrified of what they would find and Alec was desperately trying not to cry the tears that would never come again. He was scared for his sisters' safety and just wanted to know that she was alright.

Unbeknownst to them, Heidi was planning her and Renata's attack for tomorrow, as well. A week ago she had gotten Aro's permission for Renata and herself to travel for a week or two to hand out brochures to people from different countries; the guard thought the tourists who visited Volterra nowadays were getting bland and wanted a wider selection. Heidi and Renata were now hiding out in a cave hidden in one of the cliffs in La Push. They had been running around La Push, attacking random people from the tribe (mainly women and children) while trailing around Felicity's and Alec's scents from some of the clothes of theirs they had taken from Volterra.

The wolves were pissed off; that Volturi leech and Rayne were attacking their tribe, draining and sometimes even turning their people. The Pack had come to a decision; no matter how much they loved Rayne, she and her leech mate had to die. Paul would take no part in it and had been starting to develop suicidal tendencies. The Pack felt terrible, but there was no way around it and what was even worse was the fact that they were breaking the rule that had saved the life of Renesmee when she wasn't even a day old; the Pack will not kill the Imprint of another wolf because it could drive the wolf to insanity. That wolf also had the right to fight the wolf that killed their Imprint to the death. That was not a prospect that the La Push Pack wanted to face, but sacrifices had to be made.

That morning as Alec and Felicity were getting ready to go back to Volterra and the wolves were getting ready to attack the young couple, Heidi and Renata were mounting their final attack before they left the rest to the wolves.

* * *

Sam was just returning home from his patrol at 6am when he had a strange feeling of foreboding; his house was too quiet. By this time in the morning Emily would humming in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast for the Pack and Levi would be up and about, rushing about the living room with his toy cars. There was none of that noise this morning and it made Sam's heart speed up as he rushed to the door. As he entered his house, he tried to be rational and ran up to his bedroom to see if Emily was there. When he didn't find her in there, he decided that she must be in Levi's room as Emily and he sometimes crawled into bed with the little boy if he had nightmares to comfort him until he fell asleep again. Neither his Imprint nor his son was in the dark blue room and panic settled back into Sam's stomach.

Sam nearly jumped from the top of the stairwell back downstairs in his rush to find some evidence that Emily and Levi had gone to the shops from some ingredients that Emily had run out of. As the man entered the kitchen he smelled something that he hadn't smelt in years; burning food. He went over to the oven and found a very brunt cake and knew immediately that Emily and Levi weren't at the shops; Emily would _never_ willingly leave food unattended in the oven. Another odour reached his overactive senses and he immediately crinkled his nose against the sickly sweet smell of vampire. He quickly sniffed again and realised that the scent was close to Alec's with something… different about it. He also smelt a very familiar scent; Rayne's—Felicity, he quickly corrected in his mind—with something different about it. His eyes widened in realisation and with a roar that alerted the Pack of his anger he leapt out of his house, phasing on the fly. With one last snarl through his mind to the Pack he rushed off to Forks. _KILL THEM!_

* * *

"C'mon, Alec!" Felicity hissed. Alec and Felicity soon zipped out of the Cullen's house into the forest to teleport, thinking it would be safer to let the Cullen's think they had gone hunting than that they had just disappeared.

"So where are you going to teleport us to?" Alec asked as they reached their planned teleportation spot.

"Just outside of the gates to Volterra." Felicity replied automatically.

"Right. How are we getting into the castle?"

"The underground entrance. If we find someone who isn't supposed to be there, what do we do?" Felicity asked in reply.

"I blind them with my power and you kill them. What if we find everyone…" He hesitated and swallowed hard, "dead with people we don't know near them?"

"We take them down; hard and fast. As many as we can." The young hybrid growled, her thoughts revolving around the mention of losing her one true family. "What if there is only a small group that happened to kill them?"

"I render them incapable with only their hearing still intact while they listen to each individual of their group be driven to insanity by your power."

Felicity swallowed hard and felt the familiar beginnings of tears burn the backs of her eyes and stab at her throat. "Alec," she breathed hard, "what are we going to do if they're all gone? If we lost our family? I don't think I can live without them."

"We fight as hard as we ca—" Alec's response was cut off by a menacing growl. The young couple spun around in alarm and watched as the wolves approached them in the clearing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Felicity asked, her eyes wide and confused. The wolves growled in response, their hackles rising and muzzle pulling back to expose more of their razor sharp teeth.

Alec moved to stand in front of his girlfriend, but was quickly stopped by chocolate muzzle of Quil. The pack of wolves split up forcing Alec and Felicity apart and averting their eyes so as not to get caught by their powers. The second largest wolf, pure black in colour, stayed in the middle of the two groups, deciding who was the biggest threat. He finally decided on Felicity; many in that position would have hesitated to kill the person who was like their own child, but most of those people weren't wolves who had their Imprint and real child taken away by aforementioned surrogate child. Sam was one of those people who felt the intense emotions that are felt in conjunction with having your child and Imprint taken away and he was pissed; mad enough to kill his unwillingly taken away surrogate child to get back his family.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Felicity got a snarl in response. "You look like you're about to murder me." A twisted smirk took place on the black wolf's face and Felicity's eyes widened in fear. "Sam? No! What did I do? What did Alec do? Please don't do this!" The wolf kept advancing. "Sam? Sam! Daddy!" The young girl screamed, tears running down her face. The wolf paused and took in her appearance; he seemed to be contemplating her comment. The beast seemed to shake his head and charged towards the girl, seemingly more enraged than before.

Two things happened simultaneously; a silver blur ripped in front of Sam and got caught in his jaws at the same time as a thunder clap rang out through the clearing. All hell broke loose and Felicity didn't know where to look. The brunette turned to where her boyfriend was only to see him grappling with a vampire; Heidi. Renata soon appeared and Felicity couldn't tell whether the pint sized vamp was hindering or helping Heidi. The wolves that had been over there were now ripping into anything they could, seemingly not caring which vampire they got, as long as they got one. She then looked over to where Sam had been seconds before getting a mouth full of silver; Paul. Sam was currently tearing into Paul as the silver wolf tried to fight back with not much reverence as he was injured already; his dark silver fur was turning darker still, turning as black as the fur of the wolf he was fighting.

Felicity's heart was torn between helping Alec and helping Paul but one last painful tug at her heart had her sprinting towards Paul and tackling Sam, teleporting them to the other side of the clearing. Sam was about the attack Felicity when he heard a pained whimper coming from a small reddish brown wolf; Collin was injured. This seemed to snap Sam out of his murderous stupor and he finally noticed the two other vampires in the clearing. It would seem now that Renata had Heidi on the ground and was holding her down for the wolves, trying with slight redundancy not to get bitten by one of the shape shifters.

Sam sprinted off to help one of his two youngest in the Pack. Felicity noticed Alec pulling Renata out of the fray and the rest of the wolves lay off of Alec so Sam must have told them to leave Alec and herself alone. The young male vampire was shielding Renata so the wolves could no longer get to her. Felicity decided that everything looked taken care of, so she teleported to her Imprint, sobbing when saw how much blood matted his usually silky fur. The young girl tried to stop the blood but her hands were too small to cover the wounds.

Heidi's body was soon being burnt and that was when the wolves noticed Paul's distress and pain; he was about to pass out and they urged him to phase, calming him through their mental link.

"Teleport us to Doctor Cullen." A naked Sam ordered Felicity, putting his hand on an equally naked but much bloodier Paul. The girl teleported the three of them to the Cullen house, straight into Carlisle's study where he was leisurely reading a book.

"Please, Carlisle, help him." The hybrid sobbed. "_Please_."

The blonde vampire jumped into action as Felicity was dragged down stairs to wait with the Pack, the Cullen's, Alec and Renata, all of whom had arrived as soon as possible when the missing trio was noticed. The group were in for a tense wait and Felicity didn't even notice through her heartbreaking sobs that her biological parents were cuddling her close as they tried to soothe her.

* * *

**Real Life is a bitch. I'm a grade 12 student (senior) in my final semester (and 3rd term) in high school. Third term is the most important and stressful (that is to say, I've just completed the most important exams of my life). I am also doing Accounting Administration in TAFE (this possibly the worst thing ever) and Justice in University. Everything is due at once and it's... fucked (for lack of a better word). I have also been very unfortunate with my health in the past 5 months. I had surgery a couple of years ago and it's relentlessly making my life painful (literally) and every doctor and surgeon I have seen has no idea what to do. Funny thing is my condition is caused by stress... Just FML. **

**Sadly I also lost most of my 'friends' during this time. There was a huge fight and I haven't been the same since. I made new friends but nothing can replace the four years of friendship that happened to be the best years of my life. I also now have a three year old living in my house... He is a pain in the butt when it comes to me doing work or writing. Oh and one more thing, my job has become hectic! We are currently way short on staff and as a result I've had to work waaaaay more hours than I ever have before. In my life. *sigh*. So I just hope you guys forgive me! **

**I am currently working seriously on three different stories (a Twilight, a Glee and a Harry Potter) that I will write rigorously after I have finished this. I know where this is going and I know the ending. It _ should_ be three more chapters and an epilogue or just four more chapters. I am half way through the next one and holidays start next Monday for two weeks. After that I have six weeks left of school and then three months of holidays before I start full time University. And I just realised that I have eight weeks until I graduate high school... Somebody slap me?  
**

**Oh and by the way I HAD MY FORMAL! It was awesome and I looked amazing (I never say that about myself but I honestly believed that I looked better than any other girl there!) and just... GAH! *dies* but this was about 4 days after I lost my friends... So that was awkies. But it was amazing and nothing could have made the night bad 3 :)**


End file.
